Interviews With The Transformers
by Foxey
Summary: Mwhaha I'm back and this time with a cranky Magnus and Unicron. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait. Warning: This fic contains yaoi. You no like? Then you no read. ;) (Fic is RIDG1)
1. Optimus Prime

Foxey: Ok, this is a brand new story that only involves the Transformers in the TRid series. 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any Transformers so ya can't sue me. You wouldn't get anything out of me anyway.

Foxey: Ok, the first person I plan to interview is….. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

Optimus: Um, hi?

Foxey: Hi ya Optimus, have a seat.

Optimus sets down and Foxey settles herself.

Foxey: All righty then, so Optimus, ready for your interview?

Optimus: I guess so.

Foxey: 1st question- How do you feel about Ultra Magnus?

Optimus: I find him a big pain in the ass sometimes but I guess all little brothers are.

Foxey: Say that again.

Optimus: Say what again?

Foxey( holding out recorder) I heard you say the word ass, say it again.

Optimus: 0-o, uhh okay- ass

Foxey: Thank you ever so much.

Optimus: You're weird, has anyone ever told you that?

Foxey: All the time, any way question 2- how on earth did you pick your team?

Optimus: I spent 3 whole hours locked in my office with Alpha Trion and a very big stack of paperwork of every Autobot on Cybertron that cold go down to Earth.

Foxey: Oh I bet you had fun.

Optimus: You have no idea.

Foxey: Poor guy, on to question 3-When ever the Autobot Brothers get into a fight at the base how do you deal with it?

Optimus: I count to ten…. very, very slowly.

Foxey: Do you listen to any music?

Optimus: Well, I do like to listen to Will Smith sometimes.

Foxey: Cool, I like to listen to him a lot as well. Did you go and see him in Men In Black II?

Optimus: No, I had to deal with Megatron that whole month!

Foxey: That's sad, one last question Prime, then you're free to leave.

Optimus: K, shoot.

Foxey: Can I have your autograph?

Optimus: Huh?!

Foxey: I'm serious, here sign in this book( Hands over a book and pen.)

Optimus: Ok,( Signs book) here you go, anything else?

Foxey: No, but thank you so much for the autograph. 

Optimus: Don't mention it, well see ya.

Foxey: Bye, happy driving!

          Well, there you go people chapter one. Now in order for to get the next chapter I need at least 2 reviews. The next interview is with Ultra Magnus.


	2. Ultra Magnus

Wow, I didn't think I would get a fast reaction to this, Thanks to all who reviewed. Since I have at least 2 reviews I shall give you Chapter 2-

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Foxey: Morning people, today I plan to interview Ultra Magnus. So let's get started.

Ultra Magnus walks in with a scowl on his face and glares at everyone.

Foxey: Whoa, don't glare at me like that, have a seat. Cool down your glare while you're at it.

Ultra Magnus: I've got my temper in check; I just glare at people to scare them.

Foxey: It worked on me ^_^(), anyhow- why don't we start now, cool with you?

Magnus: Sure, ask away.

Foxey: I interviewed your brother earlier, did you know that?

Magnus: That's my first question?

Foxey: Ohh( throws a small notebook over her shoulder) well no, I tried to write out the questions but it obvious that it's not gonna work with you.

Magnus(smirking): Guess not.

Foxey: Right, you know I could say something but I'm not going to say it.

Magnus: What, I'm an asshole who needs anger management classes? If so I've all ready been told that.

Foxey: Well, I wouldn't have said it quite like that, so let's get going on the right track now.

Magnus: Fine with me.

Foxey: How do feel about some of the stories out there that has you and Prowl as a couple?

Magnus: Oh, well…I….umm…

Foxey: Wow, I just made Ultra Magnus speechless, cool. I can give you my opinion on the matter. I think you 2 make the cutest couple, if anyone has written a Prowl and Ultra Magnus fic tell me through a review and I will give it a great review.

Magnus: That was a mouth full.

Foxey: Yea it was, nice to see that you can talk again. So, give me your opinion.

Magnus: Well… I think it's pretty cool cause Prowl is kinda cute and all……..

Foxey: Aw, ^_^ , that's so cute. Anyway on to question 2- I asked your brother this earlier but I want your answer as well.

Magnus: Go on.

Foxey: How do you feel about Optimus?

Magnus: Knew that one was going to come out, well…….I love him as a brother and all, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he can be so damn stubborn at times.

Foxey: How is that?

Magnus: Well, he needs to spend more time with the Build Team, they need combat experience, but they need to be taught by their mistakes, all Optimus does is pitch a fit on them and then move on.

Foxey: Well. I got to side with ya little there, but you have to admit, they could use a tiny bit of common sense.

Magnus: That is true.

Foxey: Since we're on the subject of teams, here comes question 3- Who is your least favorite ream?

Magnus: I cal already guess question 4. My least favorite team with Optimus you mean?

Foxey: Oh sorry, I should have been clearer on that but yea- your least favorite team with Optimus.

Magnus: Hummm, that would have to be……..well, I really don't have a least favorite but I don't really get along with Team Bullet Train at all.

Foxey: Oh, I see. Well we can go on to the last question for you.

Magnus: Cool.

Foxey: Question 5- Who is your favorite team that works with Optimus?

Magnus:(chuckles a little before answering) It would have to be either the Spychangers or the Autobot Brothers.

Foxey: The Autobot Brothers I could understand but the Spychangers?

Magnus: They are a very funny group. I can get along with them very well. I think Hotshot knows how to lead his group very well.

Foxey: I can agree with that as well, well thanks for coming Magnus. I had a fun time.

Magnus: No prob. I can come back if you want me to.

Foxey: Humm. I'll keep that in mind. See ya.

Magnus: Yea, bye.

            As Ultra Magnus leaves Foxey reaches under her chair and hits the stoop button of a voice recorder.

Foxey: That was too good of an opportunity, I needed to recorded that one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there is Chapter 2, next interview is with Scourge.( I might of misspelled that)

Please Review.~~~Foxey


	3. Scourge

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Foxey: Hello people, today I plan on interviewing Scourge, leader of the Deceptions. Hi Scourge, have a seat.

Scourge: and what if I don't want to?

Foxey:(eye starts twitching) Then you get to go back to Megatron and explain why you haven't destroyed the Autobots yet.

Scourge: Good point(sits down)

Foxey: Now then, let's get one thing straight, I'm not in the mood to be messed with so don't even think about pushing my buttons!

Scourge: What is your problem?

Foxey: I had school today, I almost beat a girl in her head, I had to study so I could re-take a math test and then I cussed out a girl at my school.

Scourge: Sounds like you had so much fun.

Foxey: Oh yes, let me tell you.

Scourge: Right, how about we get started?

Foxey(stabbing voodoo doll of someone): Huh?, Oh yea sure.

Scourge: O_o, who are you stabbing?

Foxey: Gym teacher.

Scourge: Uh, what's my first question?

Foxey(Puts away voodoo doll and knife): Your first question is- Did you know that your robot form looks a little bit like Optimus Prime's from Generation One? 

Scourge: There's more then one Optimus Prime?!

Foxey: Yea, the  Generation One series has an Optimus Prime to, here watch this. It might help you understand what I just told you.(Pops in 1st video of season one)

15 minutes later

Scourge: That was scary.

Foxey: Oh you big baby! Let's move on. Question 2- How come you don't like Slapper, Darkscream and Gas-Skunk?

Scourge: I don't really dislike them personally, I just don't like their leader. They can be a funny group when given the chance.

Foxey: Wow, I didn't know that Deceptions could be nice.

Scourge: You know for an 8 year old you're pretty mean.

Foxey: Hold up! I _AM NOT 8, I'm 14!_

Scourge: what was that? 10 ½?

Foxey: 14!

Scourge: 12?

Foxey: 14 Damit!

Scourge: Ok, Ok 14

Foxey: Thank you, let's move on to question 3, this is a special question from Saria Almasy Albatou Kinners- she wants to know why you are so evil.

Scourge: Well, I did choose to go against my programming.

Foxey: Let me get this straight, you went rouge on your programming?

Scourge: Hey, I did have Megatron's influence. 

Foxey: Right, well one final question for you- If you had a choice which side to be on, which side would you be on?

Scourge: The Deceptions, I prefer being a 2nd in command.

Foxey: Even if it means that you always get your butt kicked?

Scourge: That is a downfall, besides if I joined the Autobots there wouldn't be anyone around to bug the daylights out of Sky-Byte.

Foxey: Cool, you did bring out a point. Thanks for coming, ,see you later.

Scourge: Yea, bye.

That ended well, the next chapter I will have Tai in to interview. Please Review. Special thanks again to Saria, she had sent in that question to one of my other stories so I decided to put it here.

Later~~~~~~Foxey 


	4. Tai

Foxey: Welcome all. I was going to interview a special guest today but since The Masked Manic Writer is anxious for me to interview Tai I'm just going to go on to her and get my special guest in the next chapter. Now that I have said that we can get started.

Tai: Good afternoon.

Foxey: Oh hiya Tai, have a seat.

Tai: But I'm a hologram, I can't.

Foxey: Oh yea ^_^(), forgot about that, uhhh, just look like you're sitting.

Tai: Ok("sits" down)

Foxey: Why don't we begin now~question 1- Is pink your favorite color?

Tai: I thought you was going to ask something else.

Foxey:(Sly smile) Would it have anything to do with Koji?

Tai:(Slight blush) Er, yea.

Foxey: Don't worry thats coming up later, I'm just warming up with the first couple of questions. Right now all you have to do is answer question, don't worry about Koji.

Tai: Gee, thanks. Yes pink is my favorite color, I think it brings out my eyes.

Foxey: Yea it does, let me guess, white is your 2 fav?

Tai: You got it.

Foxey: Question 2- Do you ever get mad at Prowl?

Tai: Why on Earth would you ask me that?

Foxey: Well, Prowl seems is one of the Autobots who obeys all the rules and everything. I just wanna know if you could ever get mad at him.

Tai: Right, I do get mad at Prowl sometimes. He is very stubborn when it comes to his brothers. If one is missing he won't do nothing but look for him until he finds him or Optimus yells at him.

Foxey: I see, you can't really blame him for that, anyways next question- How come you have a freak attack when ever Sideburn touches your computer?

Tai: what are you kidding?! He could easily damage something, or make a big mess of the system. 

Foxey: All right calm down, I see that is a sentive subject, I'll drop it.

Tai: Thank you.

Foxey: Lets move on to question 3- what do you do when you are board?

Tai: I usually  go on the net and play games. I don't have that much free time to get board anyway.

Foxey: Tough break. Now(sly smile) lets move on to question 4.

Tai: I don't like that smile.

Foxey: Question 4- Do you like Koji more then a friend?

Tai(Blushes a very deep red) I uh plead the 5th!

Foxey: o_0, you can't plead the 5th, you're from Japan!

Tai: Oh darn look at the time, have to go now.

Foxey: I wouldn't try leaving.

Tai: What are you going to do about it? I'm leaving and that's that!( Tries to upload back to Autobot HQ but can't)

Tai: What the hell?!

Foxey: I tried  to warn you, you see I figured that you would try something like that when I mentioned Koji so I put up a firewall to keep you here. Come on just answer the question.

Tai: No

Foxey: Yes

Tai: Nope.

Foxey:(Starting to get annoyed) Yes!

Tai: Noooooo!

Foxey(loess what little temper she had): I guess you won't be leaving anytime soon. Now answer the darn question!

Tai: Fine! I do have a thing for Koji, he is nice and very cute. There are you happy now?!

Foxey: Quite, thanks for coming by Tai, I really appreciate your honest answers.

Tai(Glares): Whatever, can I go home now?

Foxey: Yea sure(Lifts firewall) see you.

Tai: Thank you god.(Uploads back to Autobot HQ)

************************************************

All right, so Tai got a little edgy on that last question, oh well. I'll have a special guest in next time, so please review and I will see ya next chapter~~~Foxey  


	5. Speical Guest

Chapter 5- special guest

Foxey: Wow, it has been awhile since I've updated anything. Sorry but school has been keeping me busy all the time with homework. Anyway today the special guest is...…..Soundwave! Special thanks to Chad who had reviewed most of today's questions to my other story "Ask The Transformers". Enjoy Chapter 5-(I Think it is Chapter 5 anyways) Hi Soundwave! Have a seat.

Soundwave: Hi, you don't mind Ravage being here with me today.

Foxey: Nah, but where is Rumble and Frenzy? Oh and Laserbeak.

Soundwave: I left them with Megatron today.

Foxey: Oh I see, well lets began, K?

Soundwave: Sure, lets get going.

Foxey: K, question 1- Do you ever feel crowded with all the Deception cassettes in ya all the time?

Soundwave: Yes actually, I feel crowed all the time. It's really tough when Rumble and Frenzy start to fight inside me.

Foxey: So that's why I always see everyone out of you. Poor you.

Soundwave: Thanks.

Foxey: Don't mention it, now on to question 2- Why do you always talk with a monotone voice?

Soundwave: I normally don't talk in a monotone voice unless I'm talking with Megatron or my cassettes.

Foxey: And here I thought you just didn't like to talk.

Soundwave: ^_^ no way, I enjoy talking.

Foxey: I can tell, well at least you are friendly toward humans.

Soundwave: Most people don't get on my nerves, so I find no reason to be mean and hostile toward anybody.

Foxey: Cybertron sounds like a cool place, so why are you still here?

Soundwave: Well I go back and forth a lot, but Earth is a little more peaceful. I'm not the only one who goes back and forth.

Foxey: Who else does that?

Soundwave: I've seen Starscream from time to time.

Foxey: Oh, I might get him in here yet.

Soundwave: I'll give you a hint then, don't bring him here in the morning and expect him to be nice.

Foxey: He sounds like me, well on to question 3- Do you and your cassettes plan on starting a band?

Soundwave: No…….but I think we would make a great band.

Foxey: With your monotone voice?

Soundwave: Am I speaking in a monotone now?

Foxey: No

Soundwave: Alright then, next question.

Foxey: That's my line! Question….uh was it 4?

Soundwave: you're the one who is supposed to be counting, but I think we're on number 4.

Foxey: Right, question 4- How come you're not in TRid?

Soundwave: I got real tired after the G1 season so I decided to go on vacation.

Foxey: Oh, most of those questions were from Chad who says you're the #1 Decepticon.

Soundwave: Well, I'm very flattered to say the least.

Foxey: I've still got a couple of questions for you.

Soundwave: Okay-ask away.

Foxey: If there was one thing you could change in your life, what would it be?

Soundwave: Well, I would never have made Ultra Magnus angry.

Foxey: We're talking about G1Ultra Magnus, right?

Soundwave: Yea, that Ultra Magnus, his temper is really short and he doesn't take kindly to you shooting at him.

Foxey: Let me guess, you learned the hard way.

Soundwave: Yes I did, all I did was aim at him and the next thing I know I'm face first in a rock wall with Rumble and Frenzy trying to dig me out.

Foxey: Ouch, last question- How come Ravage doesn't like to talk? Is he shy?

Soundwave: Well, I'm sure you know that he talked during an episode in season 1; I guess he is pretty shy.

Foxey: Can you get him to say at least hi?

Soundwave: I can try, what do you say Ravage?

Ravage: Hello, thanks for having us.

Foxey: Aw, he sounds so cute!

Ravage: ^_^ thanks.

Foxey: Well he sure is polite.

Soundwave: I taught him well, I'm working on Rumble and Frenzy.

Foxey: What about Laserbeak?

Soundwave: He is always with Megatron so I don't even bother with him.

Foxey: Oh, well thanks for dropping by.

Soundwave: We enjoyed it. See you.

Foxey: Bye, Bye Ravage!

Ravage: Bye ^_^.

Soundwave walks out with Ravage.

Foxey: Such a cute kitty.

********************************

Foxey: Nice, I got that chapter done. I'm not sure who I'm going to interview next, maybe Sky-Byte. When you people review tell me if you want me to continue interviewing G1 Transformers. See Ya Next Chapter! 


	6. Hotshot

                        Disclaimer: I wish I own Transformers but sadly I don't own them.

Foxey: ( Waves) Hi peoples! I'm back, I was sick for awhile and couldn't write. I think it was a combo of Flu and a cold.

Hotshot: That sounds a little bit serious.

Foxey: A little?! They were both serious cases to begin with, I almost lost credit for Gym/Health!

Hotshot: Okay, sorry. ^_^()

Foxey: As all of you guys have figured out, I wanted to interview Hotshot.

Hotshot: I thought you wanted to interview Sky-Byte next.

Foxey: I don't know how you knew that but you're the easiest to interview for right now. I'm not well enough to deal with a bot like Sky-byte right now.

Hotshot: Oh thanks, that makes me feel real great.

Foxey: Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out, you're my most favorite Transformer.

Hotshot: Really?

Foxey: Yep, why don't we start. K?

Hotshot: All right, since you did ask nicely.

Foxey: Question 1: How did you choose each member of the Spychangers?

Hotshot: I figured out what was needed to have an excellent team.

Foxey: Which leads to question 2: Why Rev, Ironhide,Mirage,Wars, and Crosswise?

Hotshot: Crosswise cause he's a scientist, Wars cause he can fight very well, Mirage because he can keep a cool head under pressure, Ironhide cause he is more peaceful, and Rev cause he is an excellent strategic officer. Plus they all can get along very well with each other.

Foxey: You chose Ironhide because he's more peaceful?

Hotshot: You can't have team with out a more-um- level headed person.

Foxey:  More level headed? But the others are level headed too.

Hotshot: But the others were chosen for other reasons first.

Foxey: Oh I see. Lets move on to question 3- What are your feelings toward Rev?

Hotshot: Excuse me?!

Foxey: You heard me, what are your feelings toward Rev?

Hotshot: That's kinda personal.

Foxey: Yea, so? You should have seen Ultra Magnus when I asked him a similar question to this one.

Hotshot: That would explain why he came home and just about killed Optimus when Optimus said something Prowl.

Foxey: Oh my god, that guy can have such a temper sometimes.

Hotshot: I could agree with that.

Foxey: All right, we've been sidetracked long enough. Answer the question.

Hotshot: Fine, I give up. ( Starts to blush) I do have feelings toward Rev, he's great to be around.

Foxey: Aw, see was that so hard to say? Every single one of you guys get so uppity when ever I mention a question about your crushes.

Hotshot: Well it is kinda personal. Did Ultra Magnus ever give you a straight answer about his crush?

Foxey: It took awhile, but I got it out of him. ^_^

Hotshot: Oh, I see.

Foxey: Glad you see, lets move on to the next question- How did you become leader of the Spychangers?

Hotshot: Now that's a friendly question I'm more then willing to answer.

Foxey: Oh just you wait, Rev will come up in our little talk again before you leave.

Hotshot: ^_^() You're not going to let it go are you?

Foxey: Nope. Now why don't you answer the question.

Hotshot: I became leader of the Spychangers when Optimus was looking for people that had leadership skills. I guess Optimus thought I could handle the Spychangers pretty well.

Foxey: I think you do a good job at it.

Hotshot: Thank you, but the others help me out too.

Foxey: I bet so, Ok your last question- What is up with a hand single thing you guys have?

Hotshot: Our wha-Oh! I know what you mean now. We came up with that when we first got here and was really board.

Foxey: You must have been VERY board to make that up. We're done with the questions but I still want to talk.

Hotshot: Why do I have a feeling that Rev is going to come up in this.

Foxey: Why don't you just ask him out already? You guys make a cute couple!

Hotshot: *blushes* um well…

Foxey: Well what? You can deal with Megatron and his crew but you can't ask your crush out?

Hotshot: We ARE going out!

Foxey: O_o, huh?!

Hotshot:*royally blushes* We've been going out for awhile now.

Foxey: But earlier you were acting like you weren't going out!

Hotshot: I'm kinda shy admitting it. ^_^()

Foxey: I'll say, well Hotshot thanks a bunch fir stopping by!

Hotshot: No prob Foxey, I am going to enjoy this photo of you though.

Foxey: What picture?!

Hotshot: The one I took when I told you about Rev. 

Foxey: -_-() I don't even want to see it, just remember that I'll probably have you back Hotshot.

Hotshot: I'll keep it in mind. See you Foxey.

Foxey: Yeah, see ya Hotshot! *waves*

*Hotshot leaves the studio*

Foxey: I can't wait till I have Rev in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if some of you guys don't like Hotshot/Rev parings. I find them very cute. I promise Sky-Byte will be next, I shouldn't have put this up, I wrote it while I was sick and everything I write while I'm sick turns out funny. I'll see you guys next chapter, please R and R.

~~~~Foxey


	7. SkyByte

Foxey: Hey people, thanks for the reviews. I honestly thought I went overboard with Hotshot. ^_^(). I finely got Sky-Byte so for those who really wanted Sky-Byte~~Here we go!

Foxey: *still ticked off at Hotshot* I can't believe he took a picture of me when he surprised me. Now he has perfect blackmail against me!

Sky-Byte: Hello

Foxey: Hi ya Sky-Byte! Take a seat and get settled in.

Sky-Byte: Ok *takes a seat*

Foxey: I got to you a little bit late, sorry about that. I've been under the weather lately.

Sky-Byte: That's all right; I wouldn't have made it the other day.

Foxey: Oh really? How come?

Sky-Byte: One word-Scourge.

Foxey: What happened?

Sky-Byte: He *sniff* he….

Foxey: He what?

Sky-Byte: He made fun of my Haikus! He said they were trash! Ever since then I have been out of it.

Foxey: Oh poor you, I'm so sorry Sky-Byte.

Sky-Byte: Thanks, at least someone likes my stuff, that's why I'm here.

Foxey: Huh?

Sky-Byte: You wanted me here because of my wonderful haikus, right?

Foxey: Um, no. I wanted you here so I could interview you personally.

Sky-Byte: You didn't want me here cause of my poetry?

Foxey: No.

Sky-Byte: Oh would you like me to recite some?

Foxey: No, I want to get the interview started.

Sky-Byte: Ah, I see. You don't like my stuff either! *sniffs*

Foxey: No no no! That's not it at all Sky-Byte. I just wanted to get started, that's all.

Sky-Byte: Really?

Foxey: Really. Now lets get going.

Sky-Byte: All right, start.

Foxey: Question 1: How come you don't like the Decpticons? 

Sky-Byte: Why don't I like them?! That is very, very easy to answer. The Deceptions act like they know everything, and plus they're jerks!

Foxey: Loving aren't we.

Sky-Byte: I simply don't like the Decpticons.

Foxey: Which leads to question 2- What are you feel about Scourge?

Sky-Byte: I despise Scourge, he plots against my Megatron.

Foxey: Hold up, did you just say **_My Megatron?_**

Sky-byte: What? Um no. * starts to blush*

Foxey: I think you did, and why are you blushing?

Sky-byte: I'm not blushing! It's sunburn.

Foxey: Bullcrap! You're a Cybertronian! You can't get sunburns! I can prove that you said that about Megatron.

Sky-Byte: Fine! I did say my Megatron, it slipped out! *starts to whine* Should you be treating me like this? I'm your guest, you should respect me!

Foxey; *Sips on Vanilla Coke*

Sky-Byte: Are you even listening to me?!

Foxey: Are you done yet or should I go get another coke?

Sky-Byte: I'm done.

Foxey: You're not going to pout are you?

Sky-Byte: No! Lets move on now.

Foxey: Sure Jellyfish, quest-

Sky-Byte: Don't you start!

Foxey: Start what?!

Sky-Byte: Calling me Jellyfish! That's not my name, that test was a screw up!

Foxey: Calm down now Jelly-er- Sky-Byte.

Sky-byte: See you did it again! I don't want to be reminded of that name!

Foxey: Okay, Okay. Question 3- Did you have fun acting like a seal for the Autobot Brothers?

Sky-Byte: ;_; I hate my life.

Foxey: *chuckles* I'm sorry Sky-Byte. That wasn't a real question. The real question 3 is- Has Megatron ever paid you any special attention?

Sky-Byte: Well the other day he wanted to know why I wouldn't come out of my room.

Foxey: Did you tell him about Scourge?

Sky-Byte: Yeah, Scourge had to go and do the Predicons's strike areas.

Foxey: Why is that so bad?

Sky-Byte: The Predicons's strike area is in Ultra Magnus's patrol area.

Foxey: Ouch. Speaking of the Predicons, Question 4- Why is your team made of the 3 stooges? 

Sky-Byte: I can work very well with Slapper, Gas Skunk, and Darkscream. They make a very valuable team.  

Foxey: Don't know how they could be valuable.

Sky-Byte: Trust me, they are.

Foxey: Right, well one last question Sky-Byte then your free to leave.

Sky-Byte: Yay!

Foxey: Question 5: Why do you write Haikus? 

Sky-Byte: I write cause that's the way I get things out of my system.

Foxey: But you fight, that can get stress out of your system real quick.

Sky-Byte: Yea, well I get real stressed out at night too.

Foxey: Oh yea, cause you live with Scourge and the others.  
Sky-Byte: Yep.

Foxey: One last thing Sky-Byte.

Sky-Byte: And that is?

Foxey: Admit to me that you like Megatron!

Sky-Byte: No! That's cruel!

Foxey: No it's not! Just admit it!

Sky-Byte: But why?! It doesn't involve you!

Foxey: Cause I wanna know! Just tell me, Pretty please!

Sky-Byte: Oh all right, *starts to blush really bad* I do love Megatron, I love him with all my heart.

Foxey: Aw, how sweet. Thank you for sharing Sky-Byte.

Sky-Byte: How embarrassing! 

Foxey: No it isn't, it's good to let people know your feelings.

Sky-byte: Right…

Foxey: Well, thanks for the interview Sky-Byte.

Sky-Byte: Sure, It wasn't any trouble. See ya later.*leaves*

~~~~~~~~~~~

            All right, I got Sky-Byte's interview up. Yay! I'm thinking next person I'm interviewing might be G1 Starscream.

                                                            Till then you guys know what to do.

                                                                                    Later~

                                                                                                Foxey.


	8. Starscream

Foxey: Morning people! I'm on Thanksgiving Break right now so I can do a lot more interviews. Today I want to interview Starscream.

Starscream: Why me?

Foxey: Cause I wanted you to be next!

Starscream: And what if I don't want to be here and what if I was thinking I would rather be sleeping instead of being here?

Foxey: I would tell you to deal with it. Just calm down Starscream, we'll go ahead and get started.

Starscream: Hurry up will you!

Foxey: Behave! Sheesh, Soundwave wasn't kidding when he said you would be cranky.

Starscream:*glares*

Foxey: Question 1- Do you have any feelings toward Megatron?

Starscream: Heck no! I would rather see him--

Foxey: I hate to interrupt you but the rating is PG Starscream.

Starscream: Opps, caught me just in time.

Foxey: Sounds like you're in a better mood now.

Starscream: I am.

Foxey: I didn't think you liked Megatron, I just had to be sure.

Starscream: Right.

Foxey: Question 2- Which place do you like more, Cybertron or Earth?

Starscream: Oh, tough choice there. Um, I think I'm going to go with….Earth.

Foxey: Earth huh? Good choice.

Starscream: There are more trees and stuff here, it can be a pain in the neck to be flying sometimes though.

Foxey: That's understandable. Question 3- Who do you like?

Starscream: I'll give you 3 guesses. 

Foxey: Um, Rumble?

Starscream: O_o

Foxey: I'll take that as a no. Um, Thundercracker?

Starscream: Heck no!

Foxey: My last guess is, well…, oh I know! I should have thought about it earlier!

Starscream: Sounds like you've figured it out.

Foxey: My last choice is~~Skyfire!

Starscream: You are correct, I do have feelings for Skyfire*blushes lightly*

Foxey: You know, you're one of the first that has openly said who their crush was without a fuss.

Starscream: Oh, ok.

Foxey: Don't ask, lets go on to question 4- How did you end up with Megatron and the others?

Starscream: It was right after Skyfire crashed on Earth, I couldn't explore anything without thinking of him so I figured I'd go and become a Decepticon fighter.

Foxey: But you've shoot Skyfire numerous of times.

Starscream: True, but Skyfire and I have settled it out. I still feel kinda bad about it though.

Foxey: That's how it should be, kinda.

Starscream: Maybe

Foxey: Your last question is up next Starscream, you glad?

Starscream: Sorta, I might be able to catch some more sleep.

Foxey: You're hopeless Starscream. ^_^()

Starscream: I know it.

Foxey: Question 5- What is your opinion towards Transformers Armada?

Starscream: What in the hell were they smoking?! Have seen me on there?!

Foxey: Yeah, it's sad, very sad.

Starscream: I'll say.

Foxey: Thanks for coming by Screamer, it was fun.

Starscream: Yeah, it was. We'll have to meet again sometime. Till then, my bed is calling me. Later.*leaves*

Foxey: Later, well… that turned out better then I expected. I think this one ended up on the short side, oh well. I was writing this out around 1 am. I'm not sure who I'm going to interview next, maybe Rev. I could get my revenge on Hotshot then, then again I could get a hold of Rodimus for an interview as well. Up to you peoples.

                                                            R and R please,

                                                                        Later~~

                                                                                    Foxey


	9. Arcee

Foxey: Hi people, thanks to all who reviewed recently. While reading some of them Ashes had made a very good insight with my little fic- I've had slash in every single one of my chapters. I'm a really big fan of Yaoi, and it showed up in my work. ^_^() Anyways, to make it up to those that are either A) Don't like slashes or B) Are completely tired of slashes I plan to interview……Arcee. All right lets get started now.

Arcee: Good morning Foxey.

Foxey: Hi ya Arcee have a seat and we'll get started.

Arcee: Ok*takes a seat*

Foxey: Was it a pain to get here any?

Arcee: No, not really. I just had to have a little talk with Rodimus.

Foxey: Oh, do tell.

Arcee: All I had to do was mention a locked door, Grimlock and Himself.

Foxey: That's almost cruel, locking Rodimus and Grimlock into the same room.

Arcee: He defiantly saw my way.

Foxey: I can tell, why don't we get started.

Arcee: That's fine with me.

Foxey: Question one- What's up with the kid? Are you his nannybot or something?

Arcee: Daniel? I'm not his nannybot, not at all. I just watch him a little bit, it's not bad to be around him sometimes.

Foxey: Sometimes?

Arcee: All kids get annoying at one point.

Foxey: True, Question 2- who do you prefer more- Hot Rod or Springer?

Arcee: Oh boy, um, Springer.

Foxey: Springer? How come?

Arcee: Well, Springer is very kind, and sometimes serious, although he can be a little jealous sometimes.

Foxey: Ok, I get it now.

Arcee: Can I ask you a question?

Foxey: Um, sure.

Arcee: If you were a transformer who would you prefer?

Foxey: O_o, guess the table just switched on me didn't you?

Arcee: Maybe just a little, can you think of anyone?

Foxey: Um, Ultra Magnus, I guess.

Arcee: O_o Ultra……Magnus…..?!

Foxey*blushes* Hey, you asked for an answer and you got it!

Arcee: I sure did.

Foxey: Why don't we move on to Question 3~ Which place do you like living at better?

Arcee: I like Cybertron a little bit more.

Foxey: Really? Everyone I've asked said they like Earth better, though I've only interviewed the guys.

Arcee: All my makeup is on Cybertron.

Foxey: I've never found any use for that stuff.

Arcee: Really? I use it all the time.

Foxey: I see no need for that stuff.*Shrugs*  That's just the way I am.

Arcee: Right.

Foxey: You seem quite, care to share?

Arcee: ……

Foxey: Um,, Arcee?

Arcee: Why Ultra Magnus?! It doesn't make sense, he doesn't even make sense! Why would you choose him?!

Foxey: You're still stuck on that? I don't know, he just seems like my type.

Arcee: It doesn't make sense though.

Foxey: Don't worry about it.  
Arcee: Oh all right.

Foxey: Good, question 4- What's wrong with Hot Rod?

Arcee: Um, excuse me?

Foxey: Earlier you were asked whom you preferred more- Hot Rod or Springer- and you said Springer. Why not Hot Rod?

Arcee: Oh,well, Hot Rod is a great Autobot, and a good friend. Sure he might goof a little bit but he's not too bad. I just happen to like Springer a little bit more.

Foxey: oh, well that says a lot.

Arcee: It does. Foxey, what is that over there?

Foxey: What?*Turns around* Oh, That! It's the autograph and picture of everyone I've interviewed so far. Let me go get it.* Hands over the thingy* Here you go.

Arcee: Wow, you've had Optimus here?

Foxey: Yeah, he was a little shy though. I don't think he was expected to be interviewed by  a 15 year old.

Arcee: You've had a lot of people here so far.

Foxey: Thank you. It's been interesting getting some of those interviews.

Arcee: I bet you did.

Foxey:*hands over a pen* here, sign your name down Arcee.

Arcee: Ok*signs name*

Foxey: I'll get your pic up later.

Arcee: Cool.

Foxey: One last question Arcee, then you can leave if you want.

Arcee: Is it almost over already? Well, what's my last question?

Foxey: Question 5~ Do you like to listen to any music?

Arcee: I do like to listen to Brandy, Aaliyah and on rare occasions Eminem.

Foxey: Why rare occasions for Eminem?

Arcee: I only play him so I can piss off Blaster. He doesn't like to hear him blasting out his own music. I can't help it though; Blaster looks so cute when he gets all mad.

Foxey: Tsk Tsk Arcee, you shouldn't flirt so much.

Arcee: I don't  do it too much now.

Foxey: Right. Well Arcee that's all the questions I've got for you. Ya wanna stay or do you need to get back?

Arcee: I would like to stay but there's no telling who's killed who. Foxey, hun you let me know if any of the guys give you a hard time. I'll straighten them up real quick. 

Foxey: Thanks Arcee, I'll be sure to let you know.

Arcee: Okay, Bye Foxey.*leaves* 

Foxey: Here's a picture to put up.*puts Arcee's picture on the small collage and puts the board thingy back up on the wall.

~~~~~~

            Unbelievable, I did a whole chapter with no slash in it.*grins* Though it would have been hard with Arcee. Thanks again to Ashes for pointing out the facts, though I don't think I can comply with the other part of the review, I just like Rodimus too much. Have no fear though, I might have an idea. Please R/R

                                                Till next Chapter,

                                                            Foxey.


	10. Blurr

Interview with Blurr.

Foxey: Hey people, first off I would like to say I appreciate all the reviews I've received for all my stories, thank you to all who reviewed. Today I decided to do Nagaprion's request-Blurr. Primus look after me.

*Blurr walks into the studio*

Blurr: HeyFoxeyhowyoudoing?

Foxey: @_@ Too fast. *Gets out cell phone and dials Wheeljack's number*

Wheeljack: Hello? *Explosion heard in the background*

Foxey: Doing science experiments again Wheeljack?

Wheeljack: Hello Foxey and that wasn't me, that would be Grimlock. Anything I can do for you?

Foxey: Well, do you have any thing that can slow down speech? I've got to get an interview out of Blurr.

Wheeljack: I've got just the thing! It'll be there in a minute.*Hangs up. A couple of minutes later Wheeljack comes into the studio*

Foxey: Hi Wheeljack, did you bring the thingy?

Wheeljack: I sure did. *hooks up a small box to Blurr* Now I've got to get. No telling what damage Grimlock has done so far.*leaves* 

Foxey: Bye, and thanks for the thingy! Well, lets get started Blurr.

Blurr: *Jumping up and down* Okay.

Foxey: This is going to be harder then I thought. -_-() Sit down, please!

Blurr: *sits down* fine spoil sport.

Foxey: Whatever. Can we get started now?

Blurr: I guess so.

Foxey: Great! Okay, question 1~ Do you eat any sugar?  
Blurr: I don't know if I should tell you.

Foxey: *Blinks* Why not?

Blurr: You might go and tell Ultra Magnus or Rodimus.

Foxey: Do I look like a snitch to you?

Blurr: Well, not really.

Foxey: So, answer my question. You have my word, I won't tell anyone.

Blurr: Okay, I love sugar. Love it, love it, love it. I usually eat about 5 bags of it a day.

Foxey: O_o Primus have mercy! No wonder you act so hyper!

Blurr: *nods happily*

Foxey: Just to clear something up, Question 2~ Do you have any feelings toward Wheele what so ever?

Blurr: Uh no, we're just friends. I like someone else.

Foxey: Oh really? Who?

Blurr: Magnus and Springer.

Foxey: *eye twitches* Magnus is mine!

Blurr: Excuse me?

Foxey: *blushes* Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

Blurr: Uh huh, I bet. How about the next question now.

Foxey: Aren't you in a hurry to get done!

Blurr: Oh no, It's not that. I just can't stay still in one spot for long. I wanna move.

Foxey: Right, um well.*thinks for a moment and then snaps her fingers* I know! Question 3~ How fast are your sprints?

Blurr: Not a clue.

Foxey: Good, I've got a stop watch right here. Move those chairs and I'll time you real quick.

Blurr: Thank you Primus! I get to move. *moves the chairs out of the way.* You ready?

Foxey: Yep, on your mark…..Get set….Go!

*Blurr runs the studio floor*

Foxey: 1.2*whistles* that's pretty fast.

Blurr: Thank you. *fixes the chairs back up and they sit down.*

Foxey: Well, that was entertaining. Question 4~ You said you liked Springer, do you like Arcee as well.

Blurr: You forgot Magnus, and No way hozsay!

Foxey: Why?! Arcee is nice.

Blurr: Not to me, she has an awful temper.

Foxey: That would your fault.

Blurr: *sticks tongue out at Foxey.*

Foxey: Watch it, I have Arcee's number right here.

Blurr: When can I go?

Foxey: Just as soon as I give you this last question.

Blurr: Well hurry up! I wanna go!

Foxey: I think you just got off your sugar high. You're cranky!

Blurr: Tell me something I don't know.

Foxey: *Takes a breath and counts to 10* Question 5- Which leader do you like better? Rodimus or Optimus?

Blurr: Ummm, I would have to sayyy…….Rodimus Prime! He doesn't mind when I get hyper on my sugar highs. Optimus has a bad habit of glaring at you when you try to act a little normal.

Foxey: Oh, I see. Well Blurr, you are now free to go, and to thank you for coming here*gives Blurr a HUGE bag of Hershey's chocolate*

Blurr: Ohhh, thanks a lot. *Takes bag and hugs Foxey*

Foxey: O_o

Blurr: I got to go now, bye!*leaves studio*

Foxey: That was interesting….Anyway next chapter I plan on doing Hound. The deal on the Rodimus chapter is I'm going to write up a chapter for NON Rodimus fans and then I'll write one up for Rodimus fans. That way I please everyone, I know not everyone likes Rodimus. Later!


	11. Rodimus Prime

Foxey: Okay, this might sound a bit weird but I'm going to interview Rodimus twice, once where I'm being a meanie and in the second one I'll be nice. Also, to answer any questions on why this isn't Hound, well…Certain people wanted Roddi to be interviewed real bad. O_o. Now that that's out of the way, lets get started.

*Rodimus walks into the studio*

Rodimus: Hello, sorry I'm late.

Foxey: I bet you are, care to tell me why you're late?

Rodimus: I didn't feel like coming in, I was with someone.

Foxey:*Glares* BAD excuse!

Rodimus:*Shrugs* um, sorry. Can we get started now? I've got a busy schedule.

Foxey: Okay. Question 1~ Who taught you how to lead? And don't you dare say Optimus Prime.

Rodimus: Um, no one.

Foxey: That would explain a lot of things.

Rodimus: Explain what?

Foxey: Your poor excuse of leading.

Rodimus: Ouch, aren't you being a little rough?

Foxey: I don't sugar coat things, sorry.

Rodimus:*starting to get mad* And why do you think my leading skills suck?

Foxey: I didn't say they sucked, you just said it for me.

Rodimus: Well then tell me why my leading skills are a poor excuse!

Foxey: You lost the Matrix for God's sake!

Rodimus: Oh boy, not you too! It was an accident, it's not like I meant to lose the stupid thing!

Foxey: Sureee, I believe you. Accident my arse!

Rodimus: Next question please.

Foxey: Fine- Question 2~ How come you didn't want the Matrix back after you lost it?

Rodimus: Because I didn't want to be leader at the time! How many times do I have to say it you dolt!

Foxey:*Hits Rodimus on the head with a foam bat* Be nice! All I'm doing is interviewing you. Baka!

Rodimus: Ouch.

Foxey: Shame on you! Question 3~ What did you do when you were Hotrod? Besides being a butt I mean.

Rodimus: You are a VERY loving child you know that? I used to fish, hang with Springer and Arcee. Oh and tick off Kup every now and then.

Foxey: It's not very hard for you to tick off anyone.

Rodimus: Hey…..

Foxey: Question 4~ Do you have any feelings for anyone?

Rodimus: I do.

Foxey: And who would that be?

Rodimus: What makes you think I would tell you?

Foxey: Just tell me, please? *Gets big puppy dog eyes*

Rodimus: Ohhh, alright.

Foxey: Yay!

Rodimus: You're just jumping for joy aren't you?

Foxey: Kinda, I always get the crushes from each of my interviewers.

Rodimus: Really? I kinda have a thing for Magnus.

Foxey:*Eye starts to twitch again* Back off, he's mine!

Rodimus: Oh really? What makes you think that?

Foxey: Why on Earth would he want an obnoxious brat whose stuck up when he could have me?

Rodimus: I don't know if you've realized it or not but Magnus is a transformer, you're a human.

Foxey: So nice to see you're keeping up with the times Rodimus.

Rodimus:*Gives Foxey the finger*

Foxey:*starts to hit Rodimus on the head with her foam bat* That was uncalled for! And you call yourself leader of the Autobots!

Rodimus: I don't have to take this abuse! I'm leaving! *Storms off toward the door*

Foxey: *Still bopping Rodimus* Fine, leave!

*Rodimus leaves the studio* 

Foxey: Butthole!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Well, I hope the NON Rodimus fans are happy. The next chapter will be for the Rodimus Prime. ^_^

                                        Later!


	12. Rodimus Prime interview B

Foxey:*waves* Hi! I have with me today is Rodimus Prime. Hi ya Rodimus!

Rodimus: Hi.

Foxey: No hard feelings about earlier I hope.

Rodimus: None what so ever.

Foxey: Cool. *Shakes Roddi's hand* I glad. Why don't we get started, k?

Rodimus: Fire away.

Foxey: Question 1~ How do you deal with the stress of being leader?

Rodimus: I usually go out to this small area not far from the base and think.

Foxey: Oh, wow. I realize you didn't warm up to idea of being leader at first, but Question 2 is~ How do you feel about it today?

Rodimus: It's still a little awkward for me. I mean I used to taking commands from the people I'm now leading.

Foxey: But you can get some great revenge on the people who treated you like crap.

Rodimus: I've already got a hold of Springer, trust me on that.

Foxey: I sure you did, this next question might seem a little bit personal but, Question 3~ How has Ultra Magnus taken to the changes?

Rodimus: First it was awkward but then he just kinda adapted to it. We both had to get used to the changes.

Foxey: Yeah, you pulled a direct 180 in him, instead of him leading you, you're leading him.

Rodimus: True. We're both pretty used to the changes now.

Foxey: That's good to hear. Question 4~ When you first became leader, did a lot of the Autobots hold you up to what Optimus Prime used to be?

Rodimus: Not only did they hold me to that, they expected me to **_be Optimus. It was pretty rough for awhile._**

Foxey: I bet it was, that sounds real rough. Have they finely accepted that you aren't Optimus?

Rodimus: Yeah, it just took them a while guess.

Foxey: I guess so. Question 5~ How do you look up to Kup? A father figure? Or maybe a brother?

Rodimus: A mixture of both I suppose.

Foxey: A mix huh? I guess that counts I guess. Now about Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus:*raises an optic* What about Mags?

Foxey: Aw. On nicknames are we?

Rodimus:*Blushes* Shut up.

Foxey:*Pulls out her foam bat* Remember this?

Rodimus: Eeep, I didn't mean it, honest. I'm sorry.

Foxey: Much better. So are you and Magnus a pair?

Rodimus: I don't know if I should answer that. You've still got that bat over there.

Foxey: Just give me an answer, I promise I won't attack you.

Rodimus: Okay. Yea, me and Magnus are a "pair" as you say. You have a thing for Magnus?

Foxey: I just think he's my type.

Rodimus: Care to go into more depth?

Foxey: Sure, He seems like the kind of guy who would give up his own life for you. He's also the type to make you laugh; I go for guys like that. Oh, he's also very kind.

Rodimus: That sounds just like Magnus. It's a very good thing you're human, otherwise I'd have some very serious competition.

Foxey:*Blushes* Flirt.

Rodimus: Thank you.

Foxey: Alright, we're done. You're free to go.

Rodimus: Okay.*Gets up*

Foxey: Tell Ultra Magnus to come in soon for his interview.

Rodimus: Will do, bye Foxey. *Gets to the door, turns and blows a kiss*

Foxey: *Blushes* FLIRT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here you go Rodimus Prime fans; personally I think this is one of my best chapters. When I start to think about, I'm not sure who to interview next. SO you guys get to help me out, Out of the choices below leave a vote and by this up coming Sunday I'll have my person. Your choices are

                                    Rev                             Hound

                                    Jazz                            Ultra Magnus (G1)

                                    Midnight Express       Megatron (G1)

Remember to leave your vote in your review.

                                                Later~

                                                      Foxey


	13. G1 Megatron

Foxey:*Blinks* wow, I didn't expect such a fast response, but the winner is~~ G1 Megatron! Before we get started I wanna ask a tiny question, does anyone know of a website that has season 3 transformers episodes to watch for free? If you do let me know in the review, thanks. Now lets get started. Hey Megatron!

Megatron: What do you want miserable flesh creature?

Foxey: An interview with yours truly. Is that to much to ask for?

Megatron: Not really, there's just one problem I have with you.

Foxey: And that would be?

Megatron: Why did you choose to interview Starscream before me?

Foxey: You guys and your egos. Starscream came in a little earlier, that's all.

Megatron: But I'm better!

Foxey: Which is why you're here now.

Megatron: Huh?

Foxey: Have you ever heard the saying~ Save the best for last?

Megatron: No.

Foxey: Well, I went by the saying~ Between you and Starscream I have you to interview last. Get it?

Megatron: Yes, it just proves I'm better then that pile of slag.

Foxey: -_-() Lets get started, okay?

Megatron: Yea, sure.

Foxey: Good. Question 1~ What music do you listen to?

Megatron: What kind of question is that?

Foxey: It's just to warm up.

Megatron: Oh, I listen to Eminem and Dr.Dre.

Foxey: I should have known. 

Megatron: ^_^

Foxey: Moving on, Question 2~ Why do you keep Starscream around? I mean he's made it clear he wants you dead.

Megatron: I need a good laugh and then. I get a kick out of his stupidity sometimes.

Foxey: I didn't expect an answer like that. He wants to kill you and you find it funny?!

Megatron: It gives me an excuse for target practice. It's funny because he turns into a helpless puppy when he knows he's in over his head.

Foxey: Right ~Question 3~ Can you explain why you can't stand Optimus Prime?

Megatron: That moron is too goody-goody. I bet you he is the type that would never cheat on his tests at school.

Foxey: Maybe. But Prime can lead very well, and he has the respect of his fellow Autobots.

Megatron: My Decpticons respect me very much.

Foxey: And what do you have to say about your leading skills?

Megatron: I believe in peace through tyranny. 

Foxey: ^_^() That explains a lot of things.

Megatron: You humans can be so weird.

Foxey: *Pulls out her trusty foam bat* I've already had to introduce Rodimus Prime to this, do I have to do the same with you?

Megatron: *Raises an optic* Uh  no. What's my next question?

Foxey: Question 4~ Has anyone ever tried to sign you up for anger management classes?

Megatron: No! I don't need it!

Foxey:*cough*Bull!*Cough*

Megatron: I heard that!

Foxey: I'm sorry. *smiles*

Megatron: You're smiling, that can't be good.

Foxey: I don't know what you're talking about.

Megatron: I bet you don't.

Foxey: Question 5~ Who's your crush?

Megatron: *listing to Eminem*

Foxey: Oh no you don't! *Bops Megatron's head with her bat.*

Megatron: Hey! What was that for?!

Foxey: Listen to your music on your own time! Did you hear the question?

Megatron: Yeah,, I heard it.

Foxey: So answer it!

Megatron: No.

Foxey: What do you mean no?

Megatron: I Don't want to answer, you have a bad question of writing slashes.

Foxey: Good grief, just answer the question. I promise I won't write anything about you.

Megatron: I'm not saying anything!

Foxey: Please? Pretty please?

Megatron" NO, NO, AND NO!

Foxey: Alright then, you're going to pay for it though.

Megatron: Oh really?

Foxey: That's right, I want you to watch something off the internet. *Brings up something off her computer.*

Megatron: And that is?

Foxey: I want you to watch an episode of Transformers Armanda.

Megatron: Okay, never heard of that show before. *Watches the episode*

25 minutes Later

Foxey: What do you think?

Megatron:*Starts to cry* What have I done to deserve this?!

Foxey: O_o Don't take it too hard. They needed you.

Megatron: How?!

Foxey: It just wouldn't be the same having Optimus fighting someone else besides you.

Megatron: Really?

Foxey: Really, why don't you go home and relax? Don't even think about that awful T.V show.

Megatron: That sounds like a good idea right now. See you later. *Leaves*

Foxey: Sorry, hope you have a good day!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it people, the winner of the review votes. Next time I'm going to have G1 Ultra Magnus in. The next chapter isn't going to be up till probably Saturday. Darn Final exams! 

                        Later,

                                   Foxey.


	14. Ultra Magnus G1

Foxey: I've recovered from my exams, I'm on Christmas break and I feel like writing a lot. What more can I ask for?

Magnus: Dear Primus please let her come off this sugar high soon.

Foxey: *Frowns* Not funny Magnus. Excuse me for being happy!

Magnus: I'm sorry. I'd rather have you happy then ticked off at me.

Foxey: What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm mean?!

Magnus: No No! I just think you look nicer when you're happy.

Foxey: Really?

Magnus: Yep.

Foxey: *giggles* In case anyone couldn't figure it out I'm going to attempt to interview Ultra Magnus. 

Magnus: Attempt being the key word.

Foxey: Right. *Computer beeps* Now what?! Stupid darn thing! *Hits computer*

Magnus: I think that beep meant you have new e-mail Foxey.

Foxey: Opps, I think you're right. *Brings up her e-mail*

Magnus: Who's it from?

Foxey: You're not going to believe this, it's from Megatron!

Magnus: Really? Lets see.

                        _Foxey,_

_Seeing how you were a proper hostess for my interview I've decided to answer your question from earlier. You asked me who I like, my answer to that would be……Optimus Prime. I know, you must be thinking I'm crazy; the one person I like is the leader of the Autobots. I don't think I can explain my reasoning for this, it's just a feeling, know what I mean? In case your wondering, I'm fine after that horrible TV show, Starscream helped me. :) Have a great day!_

_                                                Megatron_

_P.s: IF YOU DARE TO SHOW THIS TO OPTIMUS PRIME I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!_

Magnus: I knew it! I knew he had a thing for Optimus!

Foxey: You know you can't tell anyone, right.

Magnus: Huh? Why not?

Foxey: Because Megatron will hunt me down and I'll probably get an earful. Which means you will not be a happy mech when I get through with you.

Magnus: Eeep, no need to be hostile Foxey.

Foxey: Sorry, keep it a secrete, K?

Magnus: Ok.

Foxey: Good, now that's outta the way we can start!

Magnus: Yay!

Foxey: Question 1~ How long have you and Rodimus been a pair?

Magnus: Is this interview going to be about me and Rodimus?

Foxey: No, I just wanted to know.

Magnus: 3 months this Wednesday. 

Foxey: Oh wow, that's wonderful. Congrats!

Magnus: *Blushes*

Foxey: All right, I'll get off that subject. Quest- Magnus what are you doing?!

Magnus: Looking for that bat, I'd rather not get hit today.

Foxey: I wouldn't hit you; I'd get killed by Phoenix.

Magnus: It pays to have fans.

Foxey: Can I please go on now?

Magnus: Yeah.

Foxey: Question 2~ Do you have to deal with the Dinobots any?

Magnus: We all have to deal with the Dinobots, but I have to deal with everyone anyways.

Foxey: I bet you really like to deal with Roddi.

Magnus: That was uncalled for! *Bops Foxey on the head with her own bat* And lookey what I found.

Foxey: Ow! That's not fair! You can't hit me with my own bat!

Magnus: Watch me.

Foxey: You're a very loving mech, you know that? *glares*

Magnus: Uh huh. Let's move on.

Foxey: Quit taking my lines darn it!

Magnus: There not your lines, I don't see your name on them!

Foxey: Oh yeah, that's real mature Magnus. Question 3~ Have you ever had any feelings for Optimus Prime?

Magnus: No. Just Roddi.

Foxey: I had to make sure for Megatron.

Magnus: Don't remind me of that. That is just messed up a little.

Foxey: Maybe a little, but it's kinda like you and-

Magnus: *Raises the bat* Me and who?

Foxey: Don't hit me again! I'll just keep quite.

Magnus: That might be a good idea.

Foxey: *Sticks out tongue*

Magnus: Like you have room to talk about being mature!

Foxey: Question 4~ What position do you prefer more? Leader or Second in Command?

Magnus: Second in Command, I don't like being leader.

Foxey: How come?

Magnus: Don't know. I'm a solider.

Foxey: Hmm, I think you'd make an excellent leader.

Magnus: Thank you.

Foxey: Can I have my bat back now?

Magnus: Nope.

Foxey: Darn it!

Magnus: Ha ha.

Foxey: Don't laugh at me!

Magnus: You know you look so cute when your angry?   

Foxey: Shut it right now!

Magnus: Oh alright, your so fun to get worked up though.

Foxey: Right, and I suppose you think it's fun whenever Blurr gets off a sugar high.

Magnus: Are you trying to threaten me? 

Foxey: Sorta kinda.

Magnus: Gee, I wonder what would happen if I decided to pay a visit to Grimlock and ask him about your cds. He just loves chewing things you know.

Foxey: Threat withdrawn.

Magnus: Good girl.

Foxey: Question 5~ Do you like the snow?

Magnus: That is an odd question all by itself but with you asking it, it makes it a lot odder.

Foxey: Ha ha. Answer the question.

Magnus: Oh all right, Yes.

Foxey: Do you like being in the snow with Rodimus?

Magnus: Alright, that's as far as it's going.

Foxey: Drat!

Magnus: -_-  You are impossible sometimes.

Foxey: Love you too.

Magnus:……..

Foxey: Not in that context you Moran! 

Magnus: Oh!

Foxey: -_-() Baka. That's it, I'm done with your interview Magnus.

Magnus: Cool, that means I can leave now, right?

Foxey: Yep, remember~ Don't say a word about Megatron's secrete.

Magnus: Right, Have a Merry Christmas Foxey.

Foxey: You too. Oh before I forget, here. *Hands Magnus something*

Magnus: What is it?

Foxey: Mistletoe.

Magnus: *Blushes a dark red*

Foxey: Awww! *Takes Magnus's picture* That was too cute to pass up!

Magnus: I'm leaving now, bye! *Leaves*

Foxey: Bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's over with now, I'm not sure if I'm going to have anything else up before Christmas so…..

                                    Have A Merry Christmas!!!!

                                                                        Foxey 


	15. Bumblebee

The Bumblebee Interview

Foxey: Hello all. Today we have a special guest with us~Kristina! She's gonna help me interview Bumblebee.

Kristina: Hey!

Bumblebee: Hey Ya! How ya doin?

Foxey: *Happily hugs Bumblebee*

Bumblebee: Um thanks.

Foxey: No pro~ Well look who showed his head.

Kristina: Uh oh….

*Ultra Magnus walks into the studio*

Magnus: I believe this is yours Foxey. *Hands over her foam bat*

Foxey: Oh thank you. *Takes bat* Now I've got something to tell you Magnus. *Smiles sweetly*

Magnus: *gulps* What's that Foxey?

Foxey: Don't *bop* You *Bop* Ever *Bop* Take *Bop* My *Bop* Bat *Bop* Again! *bop*

 Magnus: Alright! Just stop hitting me!

Kristina: -_-; there they go again…

Foxey: okay.

Bumblebee: O_o

Foxey: Now look what you've done! *Hits Magnus again* You scared my next interviewer.

Magnus: How's it my fault?! *Sees Foxey raise her bat* Never mind, I'll just leave! One word of advice Bumblebee~ Do NOT tick off Foxey. She can be the spawn of the devil sometimes. And Watch Kristina too…

Foxey: Someone is pushing buttons that shouldn't be pushed……

Magnus: That's my cue to leave. May Primus be with you Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: O_o Right…

Foxey: Magnus leave!

Magnus: Going! By the way~ Hi Kristina.*throws her an autograph .Runs out of the studio*

Foxey: -_- that bot is impossible sometimes.

Kristina: Hey there Magnus! Thanks for the autograph!

Bumblebee: That was interesting…..

Kristina: Bumblebee! *Runs up and hugs him*

Bumblebee: *Blushes*

Foxey and Kristina: Awwww!

Bumblebee: What's with the bat Foxey?

Foxey: Sorry, I usually need my bat with some of the interviewers.

Bumblebee: Who have you used it on?

Foxey: Lets see…..Rodimus Prime, Megatron, Ultra Magnus. They were all being butts.

Bumblebee: Oh I see.

Foxey: Good, Lets start now, K?

Bumblebee: Okay.

Foxey: Question 1~ Have you ever been frustrated with your shortness?

Bumblebee: All the time. It's kinda hard to look up to everyone just to talk to them or something. Although I usually feel better after I talk to Cliffjumper I feel better.

Foxey: Don't feel bad, I'm short too.

Bumblebee: Thanks.

Foxey: Your welcome. Now Question 2~ What's with you and Spike?

Bumblebee: What do you mean? We just have a special bond. I've known him since he was about 17.

Foxey: Oh……….So you 2 aren't a pair?

Bumblebee: Um………..It might be one sided……..

Foxey: So you do "Like" Spike?

Bumblebee: Sorta kinda……..

Kristina: I knew it!

Foxey: How cute. Question 3~ Who else do you like?

Bumblebee: Are you stuck on romance or something?

Kristina:  Yes

Foxey: I'm just curious.

Bumblebee: *Sighs* Well……….I do kinda have a thing for Cliffjumper…..

Foxey: Awww……..

Bumblebee: *blushes*

Foxey: You're very easy to embarrass. Lets move on. Question 4~ What do you do in your free time?

Bumblebee: Hang around with Spike or Cliffjumper, surf the internet and listen to music.

Foxey: Sounds like my afternoons.

Bumblebee: Neat. 

Foxey: Now we can all talk now that that's out of the way.

Bumblebee: I don't like the sound of that…

Kristina: Ah don't worry, it's just us…

Bumblebee: How old are you two?

Foxey: …

Bumblebee: And you Kris?

Kristina: *coughs* 20

Bumblebee: And you still like TF?

Kristina: I was an 80s child okay?

Foxey: My parents had me watch you guys instead of Barney…

Bumblebee: Probably for your health…

Foxey: Yeah….

Bumblebee: I've heard you do mean things to characters Kristina…

Kristina: Oh? From who?

Bumblebee: Lionel Luthor.

Kristina: Wait, you talked to him? Damn I thought he only had a weird thing for Martha Kent now.

Bumblebee" Jonathon Kent's wife?! If he knew that Jonathon would kill him.

Kristina: Wait, you watch the show?

Bumblebee" yeah with Optimus sometimes.

Kristina: Optimus watches it too?

Bumblebee: Yeah, I think he has a thing for Lex Luthor.

Kristina: O_o Who doesn't?

Foxey: *blinks* You 2 both lost me…

Bumblebee: Sorry

Kristina: Aw, poor Foxey…

Kristina: So you like human Tv?

Bumblebee: It's very interesting. It's totally different from the entertainment back home.

Kristina: What was your entertainment on Cybertron?

Bumblebee: Lots of car races, card games and the Arcade.

Kristina: Sounds like a bit here   

Bumblebee: Sure I guess.

Kristina: Ya know about TF Slash right?

Foxey: X_x Kristina!

Kristina: What?

Bumblebee: *sighes* Yes….hey, why do you have a big grin on your face?

Foxey: Oh boy….

Kristina: *Gets starry-eyed* Oh you see me and Foxey have 2 TF ficys up.

Bumblebee: Primus save us all. This could get scarry….

Kristina: Hey I haven't killed off anyone alright?

Bumblebee:  Really? I'm impressed.

Foxey: Yeah, it is.

Kristina: Oh thanks Foxey!

Foxey: ^_^

Kristina:  Well wait, Optimus is dead, but that's cause of the show…

Bumblebee: That happens a lot doesn't it?

Foxey: That's what happens to goody-goodies…

Kristina: Foxey….^_^()…Seems like nice guys do finish last…

Bumblebee: Seems like it….

Bumblebee: Do you have a thing for Rodimus Prime?

Foxey: O_o

Kristina: *Gets real red in the face* What?

Bumblebee: Just asking…So do you?

Kristina: *Coughes* No actually…

Bumblebee: Oh, who do you like?

Kristina: Elita-1

Bumblebee: ^^;;

Foxey: *Tries not to snicker* 

Kristina: Hello I'm not straight..

Bumblebee: *Faints*

Foxey: Hmm, Ultra Magnus was right…

Kristina: Tell me again why I had to say that….

Foxey: Cause Magnus said this would be his reaction….

Kristina: Ohhh

Foxey: So who do ya like Kristina?

Kristina: Starscream….

Foxey: Ahhh! That's cute!

Kristina: ^_^

Foxey: Well, that's it for this interview. Thanks for dropping by Kristina.

Kristina: No problem.

Foxey: Please review and next time I'm gonna interview Perceptor…

Kristina:  That'll be fun…

Foxey: I hope so…see ya people!


	16. Perceptor

Foxey: Hey guys!! Long time no see huh? Sorry, I got swamped with school work. But I worked on most of this during study hall. Any who, today I got Perceptor with me. It should be fun…..

Perceptor: Greetings Foxey, I thank you for allowing me to come in today.

Foxey: Oh yea…no problem. *Eye starts to twitch*

Perceptor: Is there difficulties with your eyes? 

Foxey: No…it's the way you're talking. It makes you sound like a geek.

Perceptor: I am not a geek rest a sure.

Foxey: Do you know any slang?!

Perceptor: No. Slang is just a sorry language for people who don't know proper language.

Foxey: Oh really…*Eye starts to twitch again*Can you name some humans who talk like that?

Perceptor: Oh yes…there's Eminem…Ja Rule…..Jay-Z…

Foxey: Stop right there! You just don't like rap do you?

Perceptor: No, Rap is not music. I don't know what you call it.

Foxey: That does it! *Whacks Perceptor with her bat* I happen to like Rap!

Perceptor: OW! That hurt!

Foxey: Let's get some ground rules down- 1) NO dissing on any that you think isn't cool, it's liable to be the exact opposite. 2) No geek talk anymore. It's really getting on my nerves. Ok?

Perceptor: Um yes….I got it.

Foxey: Good, now why don't we start? K? 

Perceptor: That would be most sat~ *Sees Foxey raising her bat* That would be cool.

Foxey: Good boy. Question 1~ What do you do in your free time?

Perceptor: I do enjoy fixing my work area…

Foxey: Watch it… you're talking geek again. You know the penalty is for that.

Perceptor: Yeah *Rubs his head* I know.

Foxey: What else do you like?

Perceptor: Well….I do another thing….

Foxey: Go on…

Perceptor: I don't want to say, it's bad…

Foxey: How bad?

Perceptor: Really bad…

Foxey: Oh do tell!

Perceptor: Well I….

Foxey: *leans in* Uh huh..

Perceptor: I watch TV!

Foxey: *Falls out of her seat* O_o What?! I watch TV all the time!

Perceptor: It scrambles your mind! It's evil!!

Foxey: Bad boy! *Whacks Perceptor again* You talked geek AND dissed TV in the same sentence! That's a huge no no!

Perceptor: Owie…can we move on please!?

Foxey: Don't yell and yea we'll move on.

Perceptor: Oh you're one of the ones that use slang, that explains some things…

Foxey: I'm gonna ignore that little comment. Question 2~ What in the hell where you doin' watching Jerry Springer?!

Perceptor: O_o I didn't watch Optimus!

Foxey: I said Jerry Springer! Not Optimus you crack head! -_-;; How do you confuse those two?!

*Foxey's computer beeps*

Foxey: Yea! E-Mail! Hmmm, *looks at e-mail* It's from Optimus and Magnus!

_Foxey,_

_Hey! I heard that you were interviewing Perceptor Today. Do me and Magnus a favor. Whack him a couple of times with your bat. Magnus says he knows you have it with you._

_        Thanks,_

_                   Optimus and Magnus_

Perceptor: You got to be kidding me…you aren't going to hit me are you  Foxey?

Foxey: *Evil grins* Well seeing how the asked _SO nicely…..*Hits Perceptor 4 times*_

Perceptor: Ow! He said a couple, meaning two! Not four darn it!

Foxey: Whose counting?

Perceptor: ME!!

Foxey: Too bad. Now answer the question.

Perceptor: *Sighs* I've never watched it. I don't know what you're talking about.

Foxey: How did I know you was gonna say that? Luckily I had Blaster send in the type of you watching it. Why don't we watch it hmmm?

Perceptor: O_o No! Please have mercy!

Foxey: I have no clue what mercy means. *Puts the type in*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: Yes I know, I left off at a really good part. I have a good reason for it. I really wanted  to get this up because I have this huge Constitution project due for Civics class and it's gonna take me awhile to get it done. As soon as I get that done you all will receive the next part. K? If you're not too ticked off please review. Thanks! 


	17. Perceptor Part 2

One small warning…The F word is used once…..Sorry. ^_^;

Foxey: Welcome back guys! My Constitution Project is out of the way so we can continue our interview! Yey!

Perceptor: Glad you're so ecstatic….

Foxey: Oh you be quite! Last time we were about to watch a video from Blaster showing Perceptor here watching Jerry Springer! Before we put that in I'll warn all~ I'm not bleeping out any cuss words…..so lets watch it now! *Pops in video*

*Optimus and Perceptor are in the command center*

Perceptor: Good afternoon Optimus. What are doing? Checking for Deceptions in the area?

Audience on TV: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Optimus: Heh not quite. Sit down Perceptor and watch this. It might help your social status.

Perceptor: Doubt it but okay. *Plops down next to Optimus*

Jerry: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today's theme is "Honey I forgot to mention I'm Bisexual." With us right now is Eric. What's going on Eric?

Eric: Hey Jerry, I'm here to tell my fiancée, Melissa, that I'm moving on with my boyfriend.

Jerry: And how long have you been with Melissa?

Eric: 2 years.

Audience: Boo! *Starts to chant* Fag!Fag! Fag!

Eric: *Gives the audience the finger* Shut up! You don't know anything!

Jerry: Well Eric Melissa has been backstage listening to everything so lets bring her out! 

*A blonde hair girl comes out*

Melissa: What in the hell?! What's going on Eric?!

Eric: *Stands up and gets in Melissa's face. Steve heads for the stage as well.* I tired of you bitch! I'm moving on with David!

Melissa: You're dumping me for my brother!?

Eric: Damn right! *Shoves Melissa and Steve gets in Eric's face*

Steve: You better sit your ass down little boy!

Eric: Or you'll what?!

Steve: I'll kick your sorry white ass!

Audience: Steve! Steve! Steve!

Perceptor: Kick his ass Steve!

Optimus: *Chuckles* See? *Looks at clock* Oh man! The Osburnes are on! *Flips over to MTV*

Perceptor: The who?

Optimus: The Osburnes! Geeze don't you ever watch TV?!

Perceptor: No…..

Optimus: Well watch! 

(A/n: Do remember that I'm not bleeping out any cuss words and well all know what kind of words Ozzie says….)

Ozzie: *Digging a pit on the shore of an ocean, the tide comes in over his pit* No! Go the fuck away! 

Sharon: *On the deck above Ozzie* Ozzie? What are you doing?

Ozzie: Trying to dig a damn pit! *Starts to drag rocks around his pit but the tide still comes over the pit* No damit! Can't you see I'm trying to do something here?! Stupid water!

Optimus and Perceptor: *On the floor laughing their heads off*

Optimus: Poor Ozzie! The drugs have finely got to him!

Perceptor: The way that human was expressing his anger at the ocean caused me to express my opinion on the matter.

Optimus: *Hits Perceptor on the head with his fist* Man don't you ever talk normal?!

*Video Ends*

Foxey: And the answer is~ No. My my Perceptor, first Jerry Springer and then The Osburnes?  What's next? 

Perceptor: Awful TV!

Foxey: *Whacks Perceptor on the head with her trusty foam bat* didn't we already talk about this? About not dissing Tv?

Perceptor: Owie…yea we talked about it. Can we please move on to the next question?

Foxey: I guess we could….Question-I think it's 4 maybe 3-  Who do you like?

Perceptor: Nobody. *Blushes*

Foxey: Your face says something different. Spill, who is it? Which guys is it?

Perceptor: What makes you think it's a guy?

Foxey: No femme would go out with you. So who is it?

Perceptor: I plead the 5th!

Foxey: You can only plead the 5th when you are being asked incriminating questions in court. There are other things that got with that Amendment as well.

Perceptor: *Blinks* Really? Bet you can't tell me when it was ratified!

Foxey: 1791

Perceptor: Ok….

Foxey: *Blinks* Darn Constitution Project!.....anyways is it Optimus?

Perceptor: No!

Foxey: You have no feelings for him what so ever?

Perceptor: None!

Foxey: Then who do you like?!

Perceptor: None of your business! 

Foxey: *Whacks Perceptor again* Tell me!

Perceptor: Oh Fine! It's *mumbles*

Foxey: Sorry I couldn't hear you.

Perceptor: *Sighs* I like Ratchet! Okay are you happy now?! Huh?!

Foxey: Yep.

Perceptor: Well good for you!

Foxey: I would lose that foul mood of yours if I was you. I can get Magnus here in a snap….he's usually protective of me since he's my co-host of another one of my fics.

Perceptor: Oh really? What's he going to do?! Slap my wrist?!

Magnus: No more like kick your tail to Taiwan and back.

Foxey: Hey there Magnus!

Magnus: Hey. Now Perceptor you're not bothering Foxey are you? You know it's not very gentlemen like to hassle ladies…..

Perceptor: Why should I be nice?! I've been hit and ridiculed all day by this girl!

Magnus: And you'll get it 10 times worse if you don't watch it!

Perceptor: Eeep.

Foxey: Thank you Magnus, can I ask you why you're here though?

Magnus: I wanted to know if I could borrow that tape that Blaster lent you, Optimus told me a little bit about it. 

Foxey: Yea *Grins* It's hilarious!  Here ya go! *Hands Magnus the tape*

Magnus: That's what I've heard, thanks. And Perceptor you're gonna be nice and polite now, aren't you? I'd just hate to get you in deep trouble with Rodimus and Optimus Prime…..

Perceptor:  I'll behave.

Foxey: Good. Well I've only got one last question for you Perceptor.

Magnus: I'm out of here, see you later Foxey! *Leaves Studio*

Foxey: All right, bye! Alrighty then Perceptor. Question 5~ Have you ever gotten in a fight with Magnus?

Perceptor: Are you serious?

Foxey: Yea, sorry but I wanna know. ^_^

Perceptor: Well I think he had something to do with my last experiment exploding. Magnus had just gotten through chewing me out for saying something about Rodimus.

Foxey: Ya should really watch your mouth. You've got a temper on you. Well that's all Perceptor, you can go.

Perceptor: I'm not gonna get jumped once I leave the studio am I?

Foxey: Hey you just used slang! I'm so proud! And Nah, I don't think you will…unless Magnus is still out there. ^_^;;

Perceptor: You rubbed off on me I guess. Bye Foxey!

Foxey: Bye. Thanks for coming by!

Perceptor: *Waves as he leaves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: Sorry for all the bad language, it won't happen again I promise! I'm thinkn about interviewing Cyclonus next…I haven't had a Decepticon in lately…. Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks and I'll see you all again next chapter!


	18. The Cyclonus Interview

The Cyclonus Interview

Hey Guys! I'm back after nearly being drowned by Homework! Before I get started today there is one thing I feel needs to be addressed. This Fic is chalk full of Yaoi, if you don't like that with the Transformers or anything really I'm sorry. That is the way I see the Transformers, if you don't like it by all means don't read this fic. I work hard on each of theses interviews and it doesn't really brighten my day when I find a review calling my story sick. I'm sorry if you don't like it, you don't have to read this, but if you do and you don't like it please don't whine to me about in the reviews. If you find typos in this, do tell me. I'm notorious for them! v_v;;  I won't be offended if you find some and bring it too my attention. When you leave a review, do leave something nice, even if you don't like the chapter. That is all I am gonna say about the matter now. *Smiles* Today I'm gonna interview…Cyclonus!

Cyclonus: *Stops at the door of the studio* Alright put the bat where I can see it!

Foxey: You ain't my momma! Sit down now so we can get started!

Cyclonus: Yes Madam Dictator. *Sits down in his chair*

Foxey: Oh I can tell you and I will have an interesting time today….but I'm glad you showed up.

Cyclonus: I'm not!

Foxey: Cranky aren't we? What's a matter, Magnus find you?

Cyclonus: Funny thing that you mention him; he gave me that note of yours Foxey….

Foxey: You mean the one that said that I would nail you with my bat and then let Magnus get you if you didn't show up?

Cyclonus: Yeah….that one.

Foxey: Hey I do what I have to get my people here.

Cyclonus: I don't even know why I'm here. You're just a female teenager, you can't do crap to me. And no, I'm not worried about Magnus.

Foxey: *Glares* Have you ever heard the word 'Blackmail' Cyclonus?

Cyclonus: Of course!....Why?!

Foxey: Well this female teenager that can't do crap to you has some very good blackmail that when shown to the Deceptions AND Autobots you would be laughed out of this solar system!

Cyclonus: Oh really? Lets see it then.

Foxey: Sure. *Pulls out some pictures*

Cyclonus: Mr. Snuggles!!

*The pictures show Cyclonus sucking his thumb and clutching a pink rabbit while        he slept.*

Cyclonus: How did you get these photos?!?!

Foxey: *Trying to calm down from laughing* Oh from my buddies Rumble and Frenzy.

Cyclonus: I'll kill them!!

Foxey: Uh no you won't. Part of the deal with them was that Rumble and Frenzy would not be punished for these photos. If I hear from them that you or anyone else has done so…well lets just say that the e-mail system is very effective now a days. Oh and I've already gotten them loaded up in the computer, all that needs to be done is hitting the send button. 

Cyclonus: Darn you!

Foxey: Yea whatever, lets start now. Question 1~ How come you're so wimpy in the movie?

Cyclonus: I was NOT wimpy!! I played a very good role! Wimpy my butt, I was the best actor in that whole movie!

Foxey: Right…ego control is needed very badly for you pal.

Cyclonus: Do not!

Foxey: Says you, all right question 2~ What's your feelings toward Starscream?

Cyclonus: I wish he would stay dead! I mean how dare he make me hurt my Galvatron! He was never a good Second in Command anyways.

Foxey: I knew you had a thing for him!

Cyclonus: Huh? Oh crap! I didn't say that! I said –ah- _Mighty_….not 'my' Galvatron.

Foxey: Bull I can prove it!

Cyclonus: Do it!

Foxey: *Pulls out type recorder. Hits play button* ~~My Galvatron! He was never a good Second in Command anyways.~~~ *Hits stop and hits record again*

Cyclonus: You've been recording me this whole time?!

Foxey: Yeah, what's your point?

Cyclonus: Gee thanks a lot! Stupid teen!

Foxey: *Whacks Cyclonus with her trusty foam bat* Are you stuck on my age or something?!

Cyclonus: Ow! *feels head for bumps* God you've got an arm for girl!

Foxey: *Eyes flash* And what's wrong with being a girl?! Don't you think the have an opinion too?! *Whacks Cyclonus again*

Cyclonus: O_o Ow!! I didn't mean it like it sounded like. Geeze, enough with the bat already!

Foxey: There's a saying that matches you perfectly.

Cyclonus: Go on.

Foxey: Open mouth insert foot.

Cyclonus: ^^;; That a fact?

Foxey: Yeah. Question 3~ How's yours and Galvatron going?

Cyclonus: So you're the one who's written those stories!

Foxey:  *Gets innocent look on her face* What stories?

Cyclonus: Don't give me that crap! You know exactly what I mean!

Foxey: Hey lose that attitude right now!

Cyclonus: I'll talk anyway I wanna talk!

Magnus: That a fact Cyclonus?

Foxey: *Shows cell phone with Magnus' number on speed dial . She sticks out her tongue over Magnus' shoulder.*  

Cyclonus: -_-;; Hi Magnus, how's your day been?

Magnus: Oh it was great until I got a call from Foxey saying that you was being quite the jerk. Now, we don't want that do we? *Cracks knuckles*

Cyclonus: Uh no sir.

Foxey: *Rolls eyes* Like I said, wimpy. What happened to "No I'm not worried about Magnus." Cyclonus? Hmmm?

Cyclonus: I just realized how tall he was…..

Foxey: O_o; You wimp!

Magnus: Well, I see my job is done here. See you Foxey. *Glares at Cyclonus* Hopefully I won't need to come back today.

Foxey: Nah, I got my bat with me.

Magnus: *Rolls optics* You _always have that thing! See ya later. *Leaves*_

Foxey: Bye. *Turns to Cyclonus* Wimp.

Cyclonus: Humph.

Foxey: Well answer question 3.

Cyclonus: Its been great, we've been going steady for….how long did you write?

Foxey: Don't base it on my story you dork! Just tell the truth!

Cyclonus: Fine! *Blushes a little* 3 months now.

Foxey: Thank you. That's all you has to say, you don't have to make it an act  of Congress!

Cyclonus: You called me a dork….

Foxey: Cause you act like one!

Cyclonus: Do not!

Foxey: I'm not arguing with you. One last question for you and then your done.

Cyclonus: Thank Primus!

Foxey: My feelings exactly!  

Cyclonus: *Sticks tongue out* 

Foxey: Didn't your creator teach you any manners?! *Whacks Cyclonus yet again*

Cyclonus: Owie….

Foxey: v_v   By the time we get done here you're gonna have to find Ratchet for head trauma.

Cyclonus: *Rubs head* No kidding…

Foxey: All right this next question is special. This idea came from one of my wonderful reviewers, Keep the Secret Keys, you have 10 seconds to cooperate with the given question. If you don't then you get whacked…hard.

Cyclonus: *Looks a little nervous* Ok.

Foxey: Question 4~ How come you flirt with Scourge when your supposed to be with Galvatron?

Cyclonus: *Raises an Optic*

Foxey: *Starts timer* Times ticking Cyclonus.

Cyclonus: You are not going to get an answer out of me, that question is way too personal!

Foxey: *Blinks* Nothing is too personal Cyc.

Cyclonus: *Gets real red* Don't call me that!

Foxey: 5…..4…. fine, not my problem that Galvatron has a special nickname for you.

Cyclonus: *Eye starts to twitch* You know an awful lot about me….and that's scary….

Foxey: 3…2….1! Times up! *Picks up bat* One last chance Cyclonus….

Cyclonus: No.

Foxey: Your lost, my gain. Hi yah! *Whacks Cyclonus extremely hard*

Cyclonus: @_@ look at all the pretty stars….

Foxey: Answer the question now!

Cyclonus: *Rubs head* I do not flirt with Scourge. However, at one time we –ah- 'seen' each other. But not anymore, at least not on this side.

Foxey: _ Primus you are so infuriating! That's all you had to say! But no, you have to be a thorn in my side!

Cyclonus: It was personal!

Foxey: *Rolls eyes* Yes you've made that clear. Well you may go find Ratchet now; I don't have any other questions for ya.

Cyclonus: Great, I'll –um- see you later Foxey. *Walks out of the studio*

Foxey: *Waves* Bye Cyc!

Cyclonus: *From outside* Don't call me that!!!!!

Foxey: ^^; Right….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well another chapter done and out of the way. Sorry for the wait for this and Transformers The Movie should be out soon. I've still got a lot of work to do with that though…plus homework…._

Well please review on your way out!

Later

^_~

Foxey  


	19. Blaster

Foxey: Hello people!  I haven't been able to work on my interview stuff on my computer because it got hacked and I had to wipe the hard drive clean….meaning I lost every single one of my documents. *Sobs*  Any how, I think I've got it fixed so I'll try to continue via another computer  just too be sure. I thinking I last said I was gonna interview Blaster….so without further ado….~Blaster!

Blaster: ^_^; Lovely intro….

Foxey: Oh well –Ah is that Rewind next to you?!

Blaster: Yep, Rewind wanted too meet you after hearing you're bad for whacking Ultra Magnus. Say somthin' man.

Rewind: Pleasure to meet you. *Bows*

Foxey: Awww! He's a little cutie!

Blaster: He has all the luck with the ladies. Of course he learned from the best.

Foxey: I bet, well how about we get started now…K?

Blaster: Cool with me.

Foxey: Question 1~ What kind of music do you mix?

Blaster: All sorts really. Whatever makes a real sweet mix. Too give you some ideas I've done mixes of Ashanti and Eminem. 

Foxey: *Raises Eyebrow* I don't think those two belong together….

Blaster: If you think that was bad then wait till you hear what I did  for Spring Break 2002.

Foxey: And that is? 

Blaster: Madonna  and  the Backstreet  Boys.

Foxey: O_o  Why?!?!

Blaster: Magnus made a bet saying I couldn't do it.

Foxey: *Rolls eyes* Leave it to Magnus too do something really stupid like betting….so how much did he lose?

Blaster: 100 grand

Foxey: *Snickers*  Woo I know what to torture Magnus about now.

Blaster: Man Magnus can be a trip sometimes.

Foxey: Don't I know it. Question 2~ Who do you prefer more for leadership? Rodimus or Optimus?

Blaster: Rodimus.

Foxey: Whoa no hesitation on that one. How come?

Blaster: Rodimus can feel my vibe way better then Optimus. I mean you play your music too loud once and not hear the alarm and Optimus rags on you for the next 9 million years.

Foxey: My my, sounds like we're still sore at Optimus over that, ne?

Blaster: *Sighs* You could say that. I mean It feels like Optimus wants you to be perfect all the damn time!

Rewind: Which is virtually impossible.

Foxey: That bites, so Roddi is a little different then that?

Blaster: *Raises an optic*  Magnus know you're using his nickname for Rodimus?

Foxey: Does it look like I give a flip what Magnus thinks? Besides I've heard Springer call him that!

Blaster: *Holds up hands* Whoa man, no need to get all defensive on me!

Foxey: Sorry, how does _Rodimus act differently from Optimus Prime?_

Blaster: Smart alack…… well Rodimus knows you're bound to make some mistakes…plus he shows his –ahem- feelings for Wheele quite openly….

Foxey: Do tell….

Blaster: Well it happened during Spring Break….

Rewind: *Optics light up* Oh! I know what you're talking about now!

Foxey: *Blinks* I didn't know you guys got spring break….

Blaster: Oh yea, it's the last week of March and the first week in April every year.

Foxey: Lucky you! I only get a week….anyways back to your story!

Blaster: *Grins* Well it was in the middle of broad daylight and Rodimus had been scheming with Starscream and Skyfire….

Foxey: Bad combo right there!

Blaster: Well, Rodimus talks to Optimus for a minute then goes and finds Cyclonus and Galvatron….

Foxey: You mean to tell me that there was Decpticons right there in the middle with you guys?!

Blaster: Yea…

Foxey: And you wasn't killing each other?!?!

Blaster: Nah man, we tend to get along most of the time..

Foxey: Ah, well go on!

Rewind: She's really into this…

Foxey: ^_^

Blaster: It ends up having Wheeljack and Ratchet in the mix as well.

Foxey: Oh boy….

Blaster: Well Rodimus had talked Wheele into standing on the balcony with Cyclonus and Galvatron. He never noticed that Wheeljack had attached one of his newest  inventions right underneath where he was standing. Meanwhile Galvatron distracts Whelle so Optimus can lay down some oil behind Wheele. Well they all start talking for a few minutes because they're all waiting for Ratchet and Skyfire to get the last of the stuff together. Meanwhile Starscream comes up and starts yelping that Arcee is doing a striptease in the room right across from them. 

Foxey: Oh my god!

Blaster: Well needless to say Wheele's had snaps up and looks around but the other guys back off the balcony without him noticing. Wheeljack had pushed some sort of button and it seemed like there was a earthquake right there on the balcony, Wheele freaks and slips on the oil causing him to slip into Ratchet and Skyfire, who put all theses feathers on him and knock back on the balcony.

Foxey: Yikes….Hey hold on a minute! Doesn't all of Wheeljacks inventions blow up?

Blaster: Yep and that's exactly what happened. It blows and sends Wheele right into Springer, who had heard from Magnus that he was trying to check out his girl. Springer's pissed so roughs him up a little and then puts him on the main stage and makes him do his own dance. You'd have to have been there too understand why it was so funny. Though Soundwave might have a type of it.

Foxey: I'll look into that…you was a little hard to follow.

Rewind: That's Blaster for you…

Foxey: Tell me something though…how far away from Rodimus was Magnus for that night?

Blaster: *Rolls optics* Hardly except when we were playing that trick. 

Foxey: Aw, how cute!

Blaster: You like those two as a couple?

Foxey: Of course! They're the cutest!

Blaster: Ok….

Rewind: You're nuts…

Foxey: No dear, just hyper.

Rewind: ^^;

Foxey: Well, how about a few more questions?

Blaster: Sure, I don't mind at all.

Foxey: All right, Question 3~ Did you go to any school to learn how too mix your music?

Blaster: Oh yea, me and Soundwave went to this school on Cybertron for about a year.

Foxey: You and Soundwave?!

Blaster: Yeah….We both signed up for the class. He's not that bad you know; he's pretty cool. And no, he doesn't always use talk in that monotone.

Foxey: Wasn't going too ask that, he told me personally why he talks in his monotone.

Rewind: If you had a fit knowing that they were classmates then you'll definitely have a fit when you find out who was their teacher.

Blaster: *Laughs* Oh yeah she will.

Foxey: Who? *Leans in a little*

Blaster: *Leans in too* You sure you wanna know?

Foxey: *Shakes head* Uh huh, tell me!

Blaster: Alpha Trion.

Foxey: O_O Wha?! *Falls down anime style*

Rewind: That's what you get for leaning in your chair like that….v_v;

Foxey: *Picks herself up.* Alpha…Trion…?!

Blaster: Yep.

Foxey: What was Optimus' reaction to this?

Blaster: Oh he nearly had a cow. He just stood there, optics wide open in shock. Rodimus cracked up and said it was cool.

Foxey: Sounds about normal.

Blaster: Oh Megatron was the abnormal one.

Rewind: Though it was hilarious.

Foxey: *Raises an eyebrow* Oh really?

Blaster: Yeah, we had just told him about it and he asked if it was the same old fart on Cybertron, we told him yeah it was. He just fainted, right there in front of everyone!

Foxey: O_O Fainting and Megatron just don't go together….

Blaster: *Grins* No, but it was funny.

Foxey: I can imagine.  Well the next question is tricky, this idea was given too me from one of my constant reviewers, Keep the Secret Keys, and I'm gonna keep using it. You will only have 10 seconds too answer this question or…*Pulls out her trusty foam bat* you get whacked by me.

Blaster: I've heard about that thing…*Gulps*

Foxey: I'm sure from Magnus, well you ready?

Blaster: …Sure….

Foxey: Question 4~ Who would you like too be a companion with?

Blaster: *Blushes* That's a little personal….

Foxey: Not really. *Starts timer* 10…

Blaster: You're not serious about the 10 second thing……are you

Foxey: Of course I am! 9….8….7…

Blaster: Well I'm not answering!

Foxey: I don't know what it is with you guys! Its not like I'm gonna tell someone!

Blaster: Man it's just too personal!

Foxey: *Rolls eyes* 6….5….4…

Rewind: Blaster can be awfully stubborn over some things Foxey….

Foxey: That's alright, I can be too. 3….2….1! Times up, still won't answer?

Blaster: Nope.

Foxey: Your loss, personally I feel no remorse over this. *Whacks Blaster on the head very hard with her bat*

Blaster: O_o Owww!! That's not cool man!

Foxey: *Grins* Its not?

Blaster: No!

Foxey: Well then I suggest that you answer my question, otherwise I'm just gonna keep hitting you.

Blaster: Why do you want too know so bad?!

Foxey: Cause I wanna know…

Blaster: *Sighs* You're impossible!!

Foxey: That's what everyone says. Please?....

Blaster: Fine!  *Blushes* I really…l-l-like….

Foxey: Go on.

Blaster: Do I have too?

Foxey: Yes!!

Blaster: Jazz. I like Jazz. There I said it!

Foxey: Awwww! That's cute!!

Blaster: v_v;

Rewind: You're still blushing Blaster.

Blaster: Her fault, not mine!

Foxey: Not really. That's all the questions I have for you Blaster. Though I would like too Rewind something if it isn't a problem.

Blaster: That's somthin' you'll have too take up with him man.

Rewind: Of course, ask away.

Foxey: its been on my mind since you two have been here…

Rewind: Yes?

Foxey: Are you dating Rumble or Frenzy?

Blaster: O_O Wha??!! *Falls out of chair*

Foxey: Have a nice fall….

Rewind: How'd you know?

Foxey: I didn't , I thought you would look cute with one of them.

Blaster: *Stands back up.* That's something I didn't know.

Foxey: Blaster, its 11 o'clock, do you know where your cassette is?

Blaster: Ha ha, very funny Foxey…

Foxey: I thought so. Well guys that's it, thanks for coming in!

Blaster: No prob, we'll see you Foxey!

Rewind: *Waves bye* Pleasure meeting you! *They leave the studio*

Foxey: Bye!

Blaster: *Pops his head back in the studio* You're not going to tell Jazz anything are you?

Foxey: Ah no, we've already been over that.

Blaster: K. *Disappears*  

Foxey: v_v;

Blaster: *Pops head back in again* You sure?

Foxey: _ Yes Damit! Keep that up Blaster and I just might change my mind!

Blaster: Ok..Ok! Bye Foxey. *Leaves*

Foxey: BYE!!!

~~~~~~

Well another chapter done, I worked hard on this one. ^_^

Next I plan to interview Thundercracker..then maybe Sideways…

Still thinking about it. Leave a review on your way out please!

Later,

Foxey 


	20. Foxey

Magnus: *Waves* Hey, Foxey's –er- busy at the moment but she wants to thank all whose reviewed, she's tickled pink that her fic has reached over 100 reviews. It had been a personal goal of her's that she couldn't have made without you all. *Hands out huge sugar cookies to all the reviewers* Now, since she has gotten over 100 reviews we're going to do something special. *Evil grin*

Foxey: *In the background* I swear to Primus if you don't put me down!.....

Springer: *Comes into the studio carrying Foxey* It's not ladylike to swear. Magnus you really owe me big time, she kicked me in my shin!

Foxey: You deserved it! Now put me down!!

Springer: Gladly. *Puts Foxey down* I'm gone, Magnus may Primus be with you. *Leaves*

Magnus: *Grins* That's right folks, today I'm gonna interview Foxey!

Foxey: *Growls* When I get my hands on you Magnus….

Magnus: Hey it's only fair! You've interviewed us! Don't matter, you're here anyways so just give the interview. I've gotten questions from everyone.

Foxey: Oh I'll give the interview. Then I suggest that you run very, very far away.

Magnus: Ok….easy Foxey….just be glad I don't have your bat!

Foxey: *Smirks* Aw, poor little Magnus, couldn't find my bat could you? Ha ha!

Magnus: Lets just get this started!

Foxey: And cranky to, you're not very good with this sort of thing are you Mags?

Magnus: You hush, to start with we'll just us Arcee's question. Question 1~ If you could be a transformer what gender would you be?

Foxey: Female.

Magnus: Figures. How come?

Foxey: To even out the balance between you dorks!

Magnus: love you too. What would you do job wise as a transformer?

Foxey: Make you look stupid by doing your work 10 times better.

Magnus: v_v; Someone's tempter is still running high….

Foxey: Uh huh

Magnus: Smart mouth

Foxey: Baka

Magnus: Baka?! I'll have you know that Prime passed the Matrix to me before it went to Rodimus!

Foxey: That was because Optimus wasn't currently sound in the head when he made that decision.

Magnus: Not true! Well moving on, we'll just do the question that Rodimus sent me.

Foxey: You've been planning this for awhile now haven't you?!

Magnus: Yep. Question 2~ Why do you torture me?

Foxey: Because you're easy to pick on.

Magnus: X_x

Foxey: Nah, I don't pick on you because of that. It's because I know you can take a joke.

Magnus: ^___^

Foxey: And I just added to your ego….

Magnus: See? You can be nice when you want to be.

Foxey: Don't get used to it, it's not gonna be a habit.

Magnus: *Snaps fingers* Darn it!

Foxey: Baka

Magnus: Don't start that again!

Foxey: What? I'm only stating the facts here.

Magnus: Yeah well you act like a blonde some times!

Foxey: Some times yeah, I'm prone to it….

Magnus: I bet you'd lose your phone, even if it did have a beeper to find it!

Foxey: *Coughs and looks at the ceiling*

Magnus: O_o Foxey that's sad!

Foxey: Hey I've only did it once……

Magnus: v_v;  You're impossible, you know that?

Foxey: Yeah, Blaster let me know that. Catch up with the times Mags.

Magnus: I really should let Wheele finish this interview….

Foxey: O_O Primus nooooo!!!! *Grabs Magnus' arm* You stay put!!

Magnus: *Smirks* I suggest you behave yourself then.

Foxey: *Pouts* You're evil!

Magnus: This I know. This next question is from Preceptor, who by the way is pissed at you because Ratchet turned him down.

Foxey: *Rolls her eyes* Like that's my fault. Tell him that one of my reviewers wants to date him.

Magnus: Miracles do happen. Question 3~ What's your favorite couple?

Foxey: Well I think you and Roddi make a good couple…

Magnus: *Blushes*

Foxey: But I also like Hotshot and REV, from RiD, Galvatron and Cyclonus…..

Magnus: So you don't have a problem with yaoi any?

Foxey: No duh Magnus! I don't find a thing wrong with it.

Magnus: Just checking. Geeze your temper matches your hair!

Foxey: Why in the hell does everyone say that?!

Magnus: You just proved my point right there.

Foxey: Be quite you!

Magnus: And right there too….

Foxey: Magnus……

Magnus: This leads right to Starscream's question.

Foxey: Outta be interesting….

Magnus: Oh you're gonna love this one.

Foxey: Quite dragging out it out and give me the damn question!

Magnus: Fine! Question 4~ Is your hair naturally red?

Foxey: Yes! Primus I was born with this hair, I've never dyed it any!! Leave my hair alone!! That imp wait till I get my hands on him, thinking I dyed my hair….

Magnus: I'd hate to be him right now….

Foxey: I'd hate to be you right now as well, don't think you're in the clearing Magnus.

Magnus: *Gulps*

Foxey: Yeah, you should be nervous.

Magnus: Yeah……well this question is from all of us.

Foxey: Uh oh, that can't be good…..

Magnus: Question 5~ Which of us do you like?

Foxey: Knew it….*Blushes*

Magnus: Come now, we haven't lost our voice have we?

Foxey: I have a good reason to keep my mouth shut on this! I'm the one who does all the interviewing!

Magnus: I don't care, just answer the question.

Foxey: *Mumbles something*

Magnus: Pardon? I didn't catch that.

Foxey: *Mumbles again*

Magnus: Foxey speak up! You are NOT getting out of this question!

Foxey: I said you damn it!! Go get you a hearing aid Magnus!!

Magnus: *Falls outta his chair*

Foxey: That works for me, it gives me easy access to your head! *Stands up and starts to hit Magnus on the head with her trusty foam bat*

Magnus: OW—That thing's—Ow!—From—OW!—Hell!!---Ow! OW!

Foxey: That'll teach you to pull a stunt like that Magnus! I hope you learned your lesson!

Magnus: Ow….yeah. Never tick off Foxey….

Foxey: That's right!

Magnus: *Rubs head* I'll just leave now… *Bolts from the studio*

Foxey: O_O Magnus!!! Get your ass back here!!! *Chases after Magnus*

~~~~~~~~

I'm VERY sorry for the long wait. It was a combo of 2 things.

Reason 1) I lost the damn rough draft 4 times!! 

Reason 2) Exams kept me from my fanfiction.

Oh I've started a group at Msn.com if anyone's interested. It's a Transformer group and I would be happy if you all would join. It's just basically an area to chat about different fanfictions and such. See you all there, ne? Here's the link~

It's for ALL of the series of Transformers. ^_^

Next time I'm gonna do Thundercracker, I'm still doing my research on Sideways. ^_^

He'll be after Thundercracker!

Please read and review!


	21. Thundercracker

Foxey: Hello again guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! I'm sorry to report that Magnus has survived…*snaps fingers* Darn…

Magnus: But not without a huge headache!

Foxey: That was your fault. Ohhh speaking of you Magnus..take a look at what Secrete Of The Keys left for  little ole you! *Points at computer with review*

Magnus: *reads it* O_O She wouldn't dare!!!

Foxey: I dunno, I'd say so though. I'd watch my steps if I was you Magnus…

Magnus: Rooooodddddiiiii! *Runs out of the studio*

Foxey: v_v;; Big baby…..

Thundercracker: *pops head in* Is it safe to enter?....Or does Magnus do that a lot?..

Foxey: Oh! Hey Thundercracker! Sure come on in! Don't mind Magnus…he's got a few problems…

Thundercracker: Ok…*walks in and sits down next to Foxey*

Foxey: Glad you could make it Thundercracker, having a good day so far?

Thundercracker: Yep.

Foxey: Great to hear that. Now lets get started. That cool with you?

Thundercracker: One question….

Foxey: Yes?

Thundercracker: You're not gonna hit me with your spawn of evil are you?

Foxey: *Blinks* My 'spawn of evil'?

Thundercracker: *shrugs* That's what Megatron and Starscream call your bat.

Foxey: Do they now? I'll get my hands on Starscream later. At the moment you're quite safe.

Thundercracker: Phew.

Foxey: Note I said for now. Start being a prick and you'll get to meet my so called 'spawn of evil'.

Thundercracker: Got ya.

Foxey: Great! Now question 1~ Are you, Skywarp, and Starscream triplets or something?

Thundercracker: Nope. We just have the same mold. We aren't related any.

Foxey: None?

Thundercracker: None what so ever.

Foxey: That's surprising. I mean you 3 look so alike, not counting your color schemes. Is that a reason why you all are friends?

Thundercracker: Not really. I don't think that has anything to do with our friendship.

Foxey: Question 2~ If not the fact that you 3 look alike then why are you so close?

Thundercracker: Hey 9 million years is a long time to deal with the antics of Megatron. *Chuckles* It all kinda started when Starscream was complaining over something Megatron had done. We all kinda started talking about why we had joined the Decepticons.

Foxey: A lot of things start over Starscream's mouth.

Thundercracker: *Grins* Yea well that is true. He does have a mouth on him.

Foxey: Him and Magnus both. _

Thundercracker: ^_^;

Foxey: Anyways. *coughs* Question 3~ Why did you join the Decepticons?

Thundercracker: I wasn't doing anything at the moment and it seemed real cool at the time.

Foxey: Why did it seem so cool at the time?

Thundercracker: At the time it was the big deal to join Megatron. He and his army had gained a lot of respect and fear from many people on Cybertron. So I joined….there isn't  much more to say about it. I can't say I regretted it, yet there's that small part of that likes to say what if.

Starscream: Nope. It wasn't worth all the time spent really.

Foxey: *Jumps* Whoa! Where did you come from?!

Thundercracker: Hey 'Screamer.

Starscream: Hey Thundercracker. *Looks at Foxey* What's your problem?

Foxey: Don't look so amused there pal! I can't stand to be snuck on!

Starscream: Sorry….

Thundercracker: There's something. You actually said sorry! *Falls out of his chair in mock surprise*

Starscream: Ha ha very cute Thundercracker. vv;

Foxey: You better have a good reason for interrupting my interview Starscream. It had been going real well until a certain jerk barged in!

Starscream: *Smiles wirily* Take it you're still mad at Magnus' latest stunt…..I'm lookin for him, he about around here?

Foxey: Oh I sent him outta here crying about 30 minutes ago……

Thundercracker: *gets back up and settles himself into his chair* Yeah that was something to witness. O_o

Starscream: Hmm I bet…I suppose I'll just catch you both later then. Careful of you words by the way Thundercraker. She's got quite a temper.

Foxey: *glares* Out! Now!

Starscream: See what I mean? *sees Foxey pull out her bat* Hey now!

Foxey: By the way Starscream, I heard about Megatron and yours nickname for this. You're about to think 'Spawn of Evil' in a second! *Whacks Starscream*

Starscream: Ow! *Rubs head* I'm outta here, you're only gonna get worse with that thing! See you later I hope Thundercracker. *Walks real fast out of the studio*

Thundercracker: Bye ^^;;;

Foxey: Pest. Back to what we was doing. What question are we on, four I believe. Question 4~ What planet do you prefer more? Earth? Or perhaps Cybertron beckons to you more?

Thundercracker: *Thinks for a moment* Well I'd have to say Cybertron.

Foxey: How come?

Thundercracker: *shrugs* It's my home; I've spent most of my life there. I feel at ease and I do like to know where I'm going all the time.

Foxey: That's understandable I suppose.

Thundercracker: I'd think so….

Foxey: Don't get smart now. Don't matter anyways, we'll just move on. *Smiles sweetly*

Thundercracker: *raises an optic* What's with the smile?...You're up to something.

Foxey: Good guess Sherlock.

Thundercracker: ;;

Foxey: Heh *Pulls out her bat and timer*

Thundercracker: What's all that for?

Foxey: Surly you've heard of this procedure, you're no where the first bot I've done this on.

Thundercracker: No, 'Screamer hasn't said anything about this….should I be scared? 

Foxey: Hmm….Depends I think. You've got 10 seconds to answer this question.

Thundercracker: Or else? 

Foxey: You get to meet my bat and still answer my question.

Thundercracker: Ok….sounds odd…..O_O

Foxey: You'll catch on quickly I'm sure. Nooow Question 5~ Whose your significant other? 

Thundercracker: What makes you think there is one? *Smirks*

Foxey: There generally always is one. *starts timer* your ten seconds start now my friend.

Thundercracker: You're serious about this aren't you?

Foxey: Yep. 9…….8……..7….

Thundercracker: Ok then, if you're gonna be a stickler about it. No one.

Foxey: Wha??!! *Falls outta her chair*

Thundercracker: Surly you're not that surprised……

Foxey: Actually I am O_O

Thundercracker: Because I ain't seein anyone? Oo

Foxey: No! Because you answered within my time limit! *Gets back into her chair*

Thundercracker: Pardon? *Blinks Optics*

Foxey: Almost all the other guys would balk and not answer this question. I expected you to do the same.

Thundercracker: Oh I see ^^;;; I'm just odd then I guess.

Foxey: No kiddin. So you aren't seeing anyone? I was thinking along the lines of Starscream….XD

Thundercracker: NO! X-x

Foxey: *Laughs* Horrors of horrors ne?

Thundercracker: *Chuckles as well* I would say so!

Foxey: Well Thundercracker, you're good to go! Thanks for coming by and cooperating with the interview.

Thundercracker: It was no prob…you only took some of my time away from pickin on Frenzy. *Smirks*

Foxey: Tsk Tsk, and no doubt annoying the heck outta Soundwave. Oh, you must stop by again so we can find you a koi!

Thundercracker: I've created a monster with that haven't I?

Foxey: Yep! ^-^

Thundercracker: Should've known. Aw well. I'll see you later Foxey! *Leaves*

Foxey: Bye! Hmmmm my bat has not had its required action today so I believe I'll go find where Magnus is hiding. *Walks out of studios*

Hehe glad I could finally get that out to you all. I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been real ill and still ain't that well so please don't expect a quick update. I shall get to it when I can, meanwhile if you feel like it, please leave a review down at the bottom of the page here. And Sorry for the errors on the last chapter. I was using a VERY crappy computer ; so I'm gonna fix all the errors for you all to enjoy. Thanks to the reviewer that brought this up, sorry you're name ain't coming to mind now. XD So I will see you all next chapter! 

  
  



	22. Jazz

Foxey: (_Makes a face_) Seeing how Sideways refused to show up due to the lack of payment for being interviewed..rolls eyes He won't be interviewed. Smiles brightly On a happier note, I did finally manage to get a hold of a certain Autobot finally!

Jazz: (_Walks in and smiles)_ Optimus says you owe him Foxey..

Foxey: (_Snorts)_ Then Optimus will need to re-learn the word blackmail. I'm sure he can spare you for a little bit at any rate…unless you _want_ to be back at Autobot city….

Jazz: Nah man, it's cool, it's cool!

Foxey: Well then, there you go. He'll just have to get over it!

Jazz: I highly doubt that I would have been able to say no anyways..

Foxey: Nope, between my bat and Magnus you would have been wishing that you had just said yes in the beginning.

Jazz: Now that's the funniest thing, Magnus said just about the same thing!

Foxey: No doubt, he's used to going around dragging people in. I have to say it is rather nice not to get him to go threatening you guys just to answer a few simple questions.

Jazz:_ (Laughs)_ Well I _have _heard some things about you interviewing sessions, but I figured I might as well, it was something to do, you know?

Foxey: (_Rolls her eyes_ _again)_ Trust me, you don't want to know what I've had to do just to get one simple little answer out of some of you! Optimus was one of them, the old tight mouth!

Jazz: (_Smiles)_ He can get like that a lot of times, don't take it personal.

Foxey: So you've known Optimus for awhile now I take it?

Jazz: Yeah, I've been helping Optimus for the longest of times. There's a few of us who have been there since day one.

Foxey: That's been a span that's lasted more then, what, how many millions of years?

Jazz: 9 ½ million next week.

Foxey: Like I said, a long time. Then again, it's not like you guys had much of a choice. With the Decpticons causing so much chaos and turmoil and all.

Jazz: Actually we had a choice in the matter.

Foxey: Really?

Jazz: It was never required of any Autobot to take up the fight against Megatron and his goons. Optimus had simply asked us if we would help him bring back to peace to our home. He would have never looked down at any of us if we had answered differently.

Foxey: You sound very dedicated to the cause. Did anyone say no? I bet you had to drag

Preceptor in by legs didn't you? (_Snickers)_

Jazz: We all are man, it's not just me. (_Grins and looks amused)_ Haha, no we didn't have to drag anyone anywhere! Everyone was willing, I don't recall anyone saying no..we all knew what we were getting into at the very start..

Foxey: Yeah I wasn't really expecting anyone to- and I enjoy giving Preceptor a hard time now and then so don't worry about that. Yet no one could have expected the war to last as long as it did either.

Jazz: Ya know, some things are just worth fighin for.

Foxey: (_Nods)_ Very very true. I'm sure though, that you all carry regrets for what happened to Cybertron.

Jazz: Yeah..I for one never want to see things that bad ever again- that's for darned sure! It's hard seeing your home like that, you know?

Foxey: Quite understandable. Do you think the end results of the war on Cybertron weighed in on how orders were made? Or was it just something that Optimus did?

Jazz: Sure man. Optimus was hell bent on protecting Earth from the Deceptions, it's like a second home to us so it wasn't just what happened back on Cybertron.

Foxey: But you'd prefer being on Cybertron more?

Jazz: (_Blinks optics)_ What makes you say that?

Foxey: The way that you talk about it and the look in your optics perhaps?

Jazz: (_Chuckles)_ Ok you got me on that one. Even though it'd be a hard choice, more then likely I'd want to be on Cybertron more. But I'd still want to come to Earth as well, I couldn't just be on one and not ever see the other.

Foxey: One should never throw away a chance for adventure, eh?

Jazz: You know it man! You can't expect to be an Autobot and not have a sense of adventure!

Foxey: Or want to give the Primes a heart attack…

Jazz: (_Grins a mischief grin)_

Foxey: (_Snorts_) Mister innocent huh?

Jazz: I didn't say anything now.

Foxey: (_Chuckles)_ I am so sure Optimus just loves that to bits.

Jazz: Heh actually Optimus has been in the middle of some of our mischief, it's every now and then though.

Foxey: You can never tell about people anymore. So tell me, when you left with the others to look for resources, did Optimus have you as a Second in Command or more like a City Commander?

Jazz: Ah..hmm I'd say a little bit of both, but more on the second in command. Back on Cybertron Magnus and I worked together a lot on things but it had been decided that I would go help look with the others and he'd stay behind with the little group that was left.

Foxey: …Why?...

Jazz: Well should something had happened back on Cybertron, Magnus would have been able to handle the situation better, where I'm more of what you would call a people person and would, and was, able to handle the hotheads just a little bit more after we crashed on Earth.

Foxey: (_Snickers)_ You mean you didn't want to be stuck trying to keep up with Hotrod.

Jazz: (_Smiles sheepishly)_ More then likely I would have been right there in trouble with him.

Foxey: Why does that not surprise me? Magnus is also more work orientated more as well, and well face it, Cybertron needed a lot of work.

Jazz: (_Nods and laughs)_ Yeah well he didn't have to deal with the Dinobots until much later..

Foxey: No, but he had both later on. Bet you both just had sooo much fun with that.

Jazz: What can I say; the job comes with ups and downs. You do get used to them though. Adapting and overcoming is a part of who we are.

Foxey: Yea that much has been proven. You of most Autobots have certainly had a rough time. Was you like that when Unicron ate Moonbase one? I mean, were you able to adapt and overcome?

Jazz:_ (Sighs)_ That is one thing I wouldn't even wish on anyone, not even a Decepticon. For the most part though, Cliffjumper and I kept our cool. More then once I didn't think we'd ever get out, so acceptance was part of it as well..It's something I'll never forget.

Foxey: At the same time the Autobots lost Optimus and gained a new leader, Rodimus Prime out of the young Hotrod. Did you guys on the Moonbases One and Two know of Optimus' passing and the fact you got a new leader? How was that on you?

Jazz: Man losing Optimus and the others was a very hard lose, it wasn't something you'd expect. There had been a few close calls before but Optimus had always come through. We all knew though, when he was gone. It's hard to explain, it was just something you kinda knew. And we saw Rodimus when escaping Unicron so yeah, we knew of that, but even if we hadn't we would have known. It wasn't easy to adjust to having Rodimus as our new leader either. We all had known him as Hotrod, the for the most part carefree and rebellious one among us. All of a sudden he's leader? It was a difficult change for us all, especially Roddi.

Foxey: Did you ever expect him to be like Optimus?

Jazz: No way man. Sure there were some who thought and expected that out of him but those closet to both Optimus and Rodimus knew from the get go that they were two different bots, destined to lead in their own ways.

Foxey: It was still pretty hard on you all though.

Jazz: Of course, but it's all cool now.

Foxey: Good to hear. So after having adjusted to the new role of leadership, how did Rodimus regard you? Did you have more to do with Optimus?

Jazz: Eh really I was more of a City Commander, just unofficial. I mean, Magnus had his hands full with helping Rodimus and he was second in command.

Foxey: Now that Optimus is back, have your roles and duties changed all that much?

Jazz: Nah man, the only difference was instead of having one leader, we had two.

Foxey: I bet everyone was happy for the return of Optimus, though right?

Jazz: Oh sure! It helped us out a lot man, I can't explain it fully but it helped fill that void with some of us.

Foxey: I'm sure it did. So whose leadership do you prefer? Roddi or Optimus?

Jazz: (_Laughs)_ That's actually a hard choice right there now. I pretty much like the fact that it's a shared role now. They're able to do a lot more.

Foxey: (_Snorts)_ Well at least you're honest about it. It sounds like you're close to then both though?

Jazz: Yeah kinda, though I am closer to Optimus really. I guess it has something to do with all the time we've been together. (_Shrugs and grins)_

Foxey: Good enough, good enough. (_Smiles innocently)_

Jazz: Uh oh .;

Foxey: (_Eye twitches a little)_ What was that comment for?!

Jazz: Lets just say that I know that smile is too innocent for you..

Foxey: Oi, and just how do you know that mister smarty bot?!

Jazz:_ (Laughs a little)_ A little birdy told me?

Foxey: I swear to Primus I'll kill Magnus yet. (_Grumbles and growls for a moment)_

Jazz: Better now?

Foxey: (_Raises an eyebrow)_ Don't change the subject now- but yes.

Jazz:…You haven't really said what the subject is yet though…

Foxey: (_shakes head)_ Alright, who are you smitten with?

Jazz:_ (Raises an optic)_ Let me guess, this is your favorite part of the interview?

Foxey: You're as smart as you look.

Jazz: . (_Is silent for a moment)_

Foxey: (_Prods Jazz with her bat)_ HEY!

Jazz: O.O Whoa man! What was that for now?!

Foxey: Be glad you didn't get a full swing darn it! I didn't say you couldn't zone out on me!

Jazz: Alright, alright calm down now . 0.o'' It's no wonder Magnus comes back to HQ so annoyed sometimes!

Foxey: I'll pretend I didn't hear that just now…

Jazz: Hehe..

Foxey: Are you going to say who? I mean, you've already said a lot of personal stuff today as it is!

Jazz: Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be used as blackmail sometime?

Foxey: Only against Magnus.

Jazz: (_Laughs and shakes head)_

Foxey: Spill it- now Jazz. It's not really that big of a thing…

Jazz: It's not that man, really! I was just trying to put it into words.

Foxey: Yeah well you wouldn't believe the fights I've had over this question.

Jazz: Gee really?

Foxey: Watch it, don't get witty with me. Now answer darn it!

Jazz: Eh well Prowl to be quite honest about it. He's just someone I've known for a long time already, so we have a lot behind us. Now we do most of our patrols together.

Foxey: Aw how sweet! You've been through a lot, even losing a loved one at one time and you're not even bitter over it!

Jazz: I guess you could say I'm a mellow sort of bot..

Foxey: Smirks Alright one last question then you're free to go my friend.

Jazz: Ok, shoot.

Foxey: (_Snickers)_ If you had to pick, which Decepticon would you date?

Jazz: (_Falls out of chair)_ 0.0 say what now?!

Foxey: (_Tilts head)_ Well that was amusing. And you heard me, which Decepticon would you date if you had to?

Jazz: Hello, Regious- I'd like to phone a friend.

Foxey: Cute, very cute. Come one now, lets not be difficult now Jazz.

Jazz: . Gee why not?

Foxey: (_Raises bat)_ Don't make me do this now dude.

Jazz: (_Sighs)_ Fine then…thinks for a moment Uh…Starscream?....

Foxey: Heh and why's that?

Jazz: Er..Primus if I know! (_Laughs nervously)_ Considering who I had to pick from and all, he seemed to be the best choice. Even if he did shoot Prowl .

Foxey: Aw not ole Megatron?

Jazz: (_Optic twitches)_ No

Foxey: (_Laughs)_ Alright, good enough. That's all the questions, I just want to say thank you for not whining and being very honest. For the most part the interview went well!

Jazz: Heh it was no problem, I had a blast- for the most part. Later! (_Is walking away)_

Foxey: Say hi to Starscream for me!....(_Snorts)_ Ok no need to run away now!!

* * *

Eh I know, I said I'd do Sideways but I tried sitting down and writing it out. It just turned out to be a character bashing sort of thing and the person who asked for it seemed to really like him. :p so I was nice..lol Next interview: UNICRON…yeah finally, after going back and reading reviews I noticed that he's been asked for a couple times now- I've just been missing it. 0.0 whoops, sorry about that. As always, thanks for the reviews!

Till next time


	23. Unicron

Sorry everyone for such the LONG wait…I hadn't realized that this story had been collecting dust until Ultra Rodimus poked me for the interview. So you all go read her stuff, cause it's thanks to her that I've gotten this out and stuff. I started a part of this months ago and then left it alone, proceeded to LOSE the chapter and found it again months later and then I finished it. So if any (or all) of it looks weird or sounds weird, that's why. '' I've went over it for any errors, but I'm sure I've missed some, hopefully none of them are TOO bad. Enjoy

Foxey: (_Trots outside on Cybertron with Ultra Magnus_) If you're all I have to count on then I'm in trouble aren't I?

Magnus: Now what's that supposed to mean!

Foxey: Should I really need help the only one who can help is an Autobot who couldn't open the Matrix even though there was holes to put your fingers in!

Magnus: Not going to let that go are you? I keep telling you, it was all a matter of destiny!

Foxey: No..can you even paint by number?

Magnus: Of course I can! I'm not stupid you know!

Foxey: That is yet to be discovered..

Magnus: . I don't have to be here you know.

Foxey: (_Raises bat_) Just you try and leave.

Magnus: (_coughs_) vv;;

Foxey: (_Looks at watch_) Geeze for once couldn't one of you lot at least be on time..

Magnus: Hey, Unicron isn't an Autobot! That's his own malfunction that he can't tell time!

Foxey: Touchy much?

Unicron: Who dares summon the Great Unicron?

Foxey: Or what's left of him. Drop the attitude you late jerk! I'm just wanting to ask you a few and simple questions.

Magnus: Makes a sound of disgust You would think getting blasted a few times would make him lose that superior attitude.

Foxey: You would think so. Don't worry, this'll be done and over with soon.

Unicron: Human I am..intrigued by your demands. However what is in it for me?

Magnus: Not being blown up by more energon cubes in your rear axels.

Foxey: Oi easy Magnus…hmm lets see, what does a super greedy planet gobbling idiot need? Sorry, I actually like Magnus' idea really. You're just stuck.

Unicron: Then I will not speak. My time will not be wasted on an unworthy human such as yourself.

Foxey: Snorts Says the Transformer who has already gotten his ass kicked twice and only has his head left! I'm already here and like it or not I WILL have my interview. Isn't that right Sky Linux?

Magnus: Eh?

Foxey: Just wait a minute, you'll see.

(_Sky Linux flies by and drops a teaser on Unicron_.)

Unicron: (_TWITCH_) x.O

Foxey: Serves you right. (_Smiles sweetly_) Thank you Sky Linux.

Sky Linux: It is my pleasure! (_Flies off_)

Magnus: (_Stares_)

Foxey: Whhhhhaat? Its not like I can smack him with my bat!

Magnus: Alright, but where did you get it from for Primus' sake!

Foxey: Springer gave it too me?

Magnus: (_Grumbles_) I'll have to corner him and Kup to see how he managed to get that.

Foxey: Uh huh, tell me, does it look like he's stopped twitching yet to you?

Magnus: Hmm looks like it.

Unicron: (_Glares_)

Foxey: I take it you've had a change of mind now.

Unicron: …..I shall answer only a few questions.

Foxey: Fine then why don't we just get started then. Believe it or not, I'm really not wanting to talk to you much either.

Magnus: (_Looks interested_) Oh really?

Foxey: The whole egoistical asshole thing just really doesn't work well with me, sorry. So tell me Unicron, been enjoying yourself lately? Or maybe you've just been plotting while you were floating up there?

Unicron: I am always thinking of better, wiser ways to correct certain…problems and issues. (_Scowls at Magnus_)

Magnus: (_Growls_) Yeah I just bet you are. They don't work out very well do they?

Unicron: Obviously they do not.

Foxey: Alright boys, interview first, throw insults later! Tell me Unicron, why transform a half dead Megatron into Galvatron to destroy the Matrix? You could have just ate Earth and let that be that.

Unicron:…The Matrix would have been open, thus I created a pawn to destroy the Matrix before a competent leader would arise.

Magnus: What! (_Gives finger_) I don't need you tryng to read my place where the Matrix is involved! Lousy piece of slag!

Foxey: I'm sure, next to Roddi, I'm the only person who gets to insult Mags here. (_Hits teaser button_)

Unicron: (_Twitches_)

Foxey: Think before you speak next time pal. So anyways, you created Galvatron for the sole purpose of destroying the Autobots to keep yourself from being destroyed by the Matrix. Didn't you ever think of just knocking Optimus offline before eating him? I mean, look how many times Megatron did it.

Magnus: Actually most of that was Prime being clumsy and Megatron getting lucky.

Unicron: I had watched Megatron for quite some, his objective plans were often met in failure.

Foxey: Well he wouldn't have been Megatron if he actually succeeded now would he? It seems like you only eat metal planets. Why didn't you eat Quintessa awhile back ? I mean the Quintessons are the creators of the Autobots and I'm guessing you've been around for quite awhile.

Unicron: I had more pressing matters at the time.

Foxey: I bet they give some bad heartburn too. When you was eating planets how many would you normally eat a day? 6? 10?

Unicron: I would estimate around 20 to 25 planets; it all had depended on the solar system and what all was there.

Foxey: Picky eater eh? Did you always look ahead for your, er, meals and snacks?

Unicron: No.

Foxey: (_Raises eyebrow_) So you just liked keeping an eye on Optimus Prime then huh? Did you like what you saw by any chance? After all, you didn't try eating anything of Cybertron until after Optimus was dead.

Magnus: O.O;;

Unicron:…..

Foxey:..You also followed Magnus around a lot too. I mean, how easy would it have been to destroy Earth? Or Junkion for that matter! But noo, you sent in Galvatron to do the dirty work for you after awhile! ..Insane stalker..

Magnus: x.O Alright where's Roddi when you need him! (_Glares up at Unicron_) I hope something finishes blowing you up!

Foxey: I think that deserves another teaser! (_Hits teaser button once more)_

Magnus: You know, I'm never going to get tired of this.

Foxey: It is pretty amusing to watch heh.

Unicron: (_Twitches_) Enough of this nonsense! I shall answer no more questions!

Magnus: Oi, watch your tone!

Foxey: Just as well, that was my last question for you anyways.

Unicron: Do not dare to disturb Unicron ever again. (_Floats away_)

Foxey: Yeah you so just freaking asked for this. (_Teasers Unicron again_) Come on Mags, lets get out of here.

Magnus: Fine by me. (_Both walk towards the shuttle_) Can I have that when you're done with it?

Foxey: (_Laughs and tosses up the teaser remote_) Sure have a blast big guy!

Magnus: Oh I plan too. (_Hits the button a couple of times_)

Foxey: (_Laughs again_) Just watch him twitch, pure entertainment right there!

Right-o, another interview done and everything. Hoped you enjoyed it, leave me a line if you did or didn't, cause I love to hear feedback on this to make any corrections or anything. Yes next two interviews is going to be Ultra Rodimus himself and the mysterious Sky Dance (That is if Haley would be kind enough to re-send her info and e-mail address due to the fact that I have neither now o.O sorry about that) Oh and I'm gonna be re-doing a lot of the earlier stuff to so keep an eye out!

Till next time(And no, it won't be months again XDD weeks maybe but no more then a month)


End file.
